


Cheerleader

by mylasagnaisraw (cocothecookie)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheerleader, Date Night, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, cheerleader patton, cheerleader roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocothecookie/pseuds/mylasagnaisraw
Summary: An AU.Patton is a cheerleader.Roman is a jock, theatre geek and music nerd. Oh, also a cheerleader.Logan is the Robot Nerd™Virgil is the bad boy.





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets jealous.

"He- he's your boyfriend?" They stuttered, looking over at that creepy nerd in the stands. Patton just nodded.

"Yep, Logan's my boyfriend," he confirmed with a smile, turning to wave at Logan, who blushed and waved back. Logan always watched the cheerleaders practice, because his boyfriend was in amongst them, and he loved the other boy's dancing skills.

"We all thought he was some creepy guy getting off at us cheerleading, to be honest," one said. Patton's smile faltered for a second.

"Don't worry about that. He's all about me," he said, forcing his smile a little. Self-centred asses.

Patton worked hard during that training, so that Logan wouldn't focus on those girls. He teased playfully and blew kisses a couple of times, making Logan flush red. He never pays attention to me during training, what's going on?

A couple of times Patton may have 'accidentally' flashed his underwear at the boy, which didn't go unnoticed by the other girls, or Logan. Patton made sure to perform his best tricks and show off his flexibility, which he rarely did, because showing off really wasn't his thing.

During the break, Patton watched skeptically as some of the bitc- ruder girls made their way over to Logan, and spoke to him. He noticed as one twirled her hair, another had her hand on her hip and her knee popped, and another was sat next to Logan with her hand on his knee. Patton made a low growling noise in his throat as that same girl kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. They smiled sweetly at Patton when they walked past him.

And that was when the switch flipped.

When they got back into their training routine, Patton's dancing was no longer teasing, it was downright dirty. Everyone watched in utter shock as the usually sweet, innocent, kind Patton performed extremely sexual moves, all directed at the boy in the stands. Even Logan was surprised, he'd never seen his boyfriend act like that before, but he liked it. A lot.

He didn't realise it was his fault, when he'd let the girl kiss his cheek. He didn't know it was related to relationships, although he was learning, he was still a nerd that had trouble with feelings. And expressions of interest.

But god, he knew why Patton was acting like that.

And he loved it.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman becomes a cheerleader.

Patton had done it.

He'd successfully managed to convince Roman to join the cheerleading team.

It hadn't taken much, they'd just been eating lunch together, talking about anything, when Patton had mentioned cheerleading.

"You should join, I think you'd like-"

"Yes! I've been taking gymnastics lessons for months, Pat, thanks for giving me this opportunity." Patton had just laughed and shook his head at the ecstatic boy.

Roman was the popular boy, the jock that played most sports and had everyone following him on Instagram. His hair was always perfect, and he usually had his one of his sports teams' jackets on. Despite him loving sport, he was also a theatre kid, always performing in school plays and musicals, along with playing the french horn.

No one knew how he had time for everything he did, but he did. Some suspected he had a time-turner. He hadn't denied it, being a massive Harry Potter fan.

All the girls swooned over him, which made him laugh. Many students questioned why he sat with Patton and Logan, the so-called nerds (more like the coolest kids in school, in Roman's opinion), instead of the rest of the jocks. Truth is, most of the jocks were homophobic, and he didn't tolerate that.

They were good guys, but not really.

Logan sat down next to Patton, seemingly confused as to why Roman was beaming.

"What is wrong with Roman?" Logan asked.

"I invited him into the cheerleading team." Logan just mouthed 'oh' and took a bite of his sandwich.

"I might invite Virgil, if you would like that. We're bonding, and I don't think he participates in anything in the afternoons." Roman looked up.

"Really?!" He squealed. Logan nodded an affirmation. Virgil, whom they'd dubbed 'Anxiety', due to his constant anxious behaviour, was Roman's crush. The cute emo boy, the grumpy, intimidating kid from the backstage crew for the theatre club. He was in a few of Logan's classes. "I'd love that!"

A few weeks later, it was Roman's first practice, and Patton and Roman were in the locker rooms. Patton's phone buzzed. Roman looked over, curious.

It was a text from 'Gay nerd'. Logan.

'I invited Anxiety to the cheerleading practice today, I hope you don't mind, love.' Roman squeaked.

"Shit, today? I'm not ready!" Patton looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Roman, you were practically perfect when we practiced at my house. You'll be fine, Virgil will love you," Patton assured him, rubbing his back gently. "Come on, let's get changed." Roman grabbed his bag and opened it, pulling out a short red skirt and a white singlet.

"Is this... good enough?" Roman asked, glancing at Patton. Patton nodded.

"It's basically the same thing I wear, so I'd say that's about right. You don't have to wear a skirt, you know."

"Oh, I know. But, my dear, I really want to," Roman said, quickly slipping into the outfit. He pulled his phone out of his sports bag (containing Every Fucking Sports Uniform Ever) and opened Instagram. "Come on, Pat, selfie." Patton rolled his eyes, joining Roman in the frame.

Roman always posted pictures of himself in the uniform of whatever sport he was playing at the time, so of course he needed to show everyone what he was doing this time. He always looked flawless and was Instagram famous, though no one knew why.

He took the picture. Patton was smiling brightly and Roman had winked at the camera, sticking out his tongue. Roman quickly posted it with the caption 'first cheerleading practice! xx'. Immediately a flood of likes came in, causing Roman to laugh and turn his phone off.

"Hurry up, Ro, we'll be late!" Roman jumped up and followed Patton into the gym, nervous for once in his life. He glanced up into the stands, only to meet the gaze of Virgil. Roman immediately felt warmth creeping up his neck. Virgil was dressed in a black shirt, with a black leather jacket sitting comfortably on his shoulders. He had ripped skinny jeans on, adorned with chains, and from what Roman could see, black nail polish had been painted onto his nails. His hair was curly, making Roman weak at the knees.

Roman knew how to seduce Virgil already, he couldn't wait.

"Stop staring," Patton whispered in Roman's ear. Roman immediately looked away and looked at the coach instead. The coach smiled at him, clearly glad she had another guy on the cheerleading team.

"Girls, and Patton, we have a new cheerleader. Everyone, please welcome Roman to the team!" Excited muttering came from around them, because actual ROMAN was on the cheerleading team.

They immediately went into the routine they'd been rehearsing, Patton teaching Roman anything he didn't already know. Roman picked it up extremely quickly, becoming quickly confident in what he was doing.

Roman was in his element. When he played his other sports, football, baseball, soccer, anything, he didn't get to be his usual flamboyant self. So, naturally, he went all-out. He threw his plan into action, doing as Patton would to Logan.

As the routine started again, he blew kisses, gave winks, and was generally more flirtatious towards Virgil than he was before. He showed off his muscles, flexibility, and handsomeness to the cute emo boy in the stands.

Much to Roman's dismay, Virgil didn't even bat an eye. Instead, he was talking to Logan, the former having an amused expression on his face.

Maybe flirting with Virgil wouldn't be so easy after all.

-

"Please please please take us over to Logan and Virgil, please?" Roman begged Patton during their break. Patton rolled his eyes and smiled fondly.

"Where's all that confidence you had before? You're the most popular boy in the school, I didn't think you of all people would need a wingman."

"You're not a wingman! You're just a friend who happens to be able to get me closer to my crush so that I can flirt with him!" Roman exclaimed. Patton laughed and starting walking towards his own boyfriend, Roman following eagerly behind. He put on a mask of coolness and popularity, because for some reason Virgil seemed to take that away from him.

Virgil had his elbow resting on the seat above him, and gave off a cool, calm and collected vibe. Roman felt his heart flutter at the beauty he was approaching, watching the way Virgil's light pink lips flowed as he conversed with Logan.

"Are you made of Fluorine, Iodine, and Neon? Because you are F-I-Ne!" Patton said to Logan with a wink. Logan rolled his eyes.

"For fuck's sake, Patton. I need you to realise science pick up from the internet aren't really effective on me."

"You're hotter than a bunsen burner set to full power-"

"Fuck off." Even as Logan said this, you could see him blushing bright red, gazing at Patton lovingly. Such dorks.

Roman made eye contact with Virgil and smirked. A good pick-up line should work.

"Hey baby," he purred smoothly. Virgil just looked at him blankly. "I'm gonna treat you like my homework," he began. Virgil's expression didn't change. "I'll slam you on the table and do you all night long."

"I doubt you do your homework, pretty boy," Virgil said immediately, apparently not give a shit.

"Excuse me, I always do my homework, thank you very much."

"Sorry honey, sarcasm falls out of my mouth, just like stupid falls out of yours." Roman's mouth opened and shut in shock. Logan smirked at him. Roman decided to shut up.

-

Soon Patton and Roman were back out to rehearsing, and Virgil was ecstatic.

"Holy fuck he likes me!!!!" He squealed, grinning. Logan looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Then why in the world did you shut down his pick-up line? You're an idiot." Virgil blushed even more than he had been earlier.

"Nah, I wanna have my fun before we date," he claimed, smirking cheekily. Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head, shifting his attention back to his boyfriend.

Imbeciles, the both of them.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's flirting succeeds.

"No but does he actually like me though," Virgil asked again, watching Roman do his cheerleading practice for the fourth practice in a row.

"Virgil, he literally said you were made for each other."

"No, it was mermaid. 'Is your name Ariel? 'Cause we were mermaid for each other.' It was funny."

"Not to mention the fact that he literally freaked out when you let him take that selfie with you."

"He what?"

"Yeah, he texted us and said something along the lines of 'AHHHHHH HE LET ME TAKE A SELFIE WITH HIM AHHHHHHH'."

"That adorable. He's hot. Have I ever mentioned how hot he his?"

"That's like asking me if I think Patton's cute, Virgil. Yes, you have mentioned how hot he is. In fact, yesterday in English you wrote a full 3 paragraphs just describing his features. Remember that?" Virgil blushed and ducked his head. 

Logan quoted, "'His eyes sparkle like the billions of stars in the sky, twinkling like diamonds in a jewellery store. Beautiful freckles litter his face, coloured hazelnut, chocolate, coffee and cinnamon. His magnificent complexion-'"

"Shut up," Virgil grumbled, face crimson red. Logan laughed. Virgil quickly hushed him. "No actually shut up, he's coming over here." Virgil calmed himself, putting on his 'cool kid' mask.

"Hey, nice outfit," Roman complimented, smirking as per usual.

"Thanks, but it's not much different to my usual clothing, Roman." Roman mouth twitched momentarily, before his smirk returned.

"You know what you would look even better in?" Virgil rolled his eyes, waiting for some form of the word 'nude' to come rolling out of his mouth.

"My arms." 

Okay, that one got him. Virgil could feel it. His heart rate increased, his palms began sweating, and his face heated up.

Oh fuck.

He was blushing.

In front of Roman.

And he had no makeup on.

Roman's face lit up in a dazzling smile, obviously having noticed the unsubtle blush. 

"That one got me, pretty boy." Virgil leaned forward, pushing his face closer to Roman's smiling face. "Cute smile, is that the only thing you can do with those lips?" Roman's face blushed as red as a tomato, and he tried desperately to hide his smile.

"Okay girls! And you two! Break's over!" Roman's stare lingered on Virgil a moment longer, before Patton yanked him away. Virgil felt like his heart was about to jump out of his throat.

"I actually did it. I fucking did it!" Virgil squealed, almost hugging Logan. Logan smiled at him.

"Nice. You should ask him on a date." Virgil looked up in surprise.

"I- I can't- I don't-" Virgil stuttered. He could feel the thoughts beginning- the fact he knew that despite Roman's flirting, it was all an act. He was an actor after all, and a good one at that.

"Just do it. There's no way he'll reject you, Virgil," Logan proclaimed.

"How would you know?" Virgil asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I've got a dramatic boyfriend. Trust me, I can tell." Logan let out a smile.

-

Once more, Virgil was anxious.

He was about to ask Actual Roman out on a date.

He was waiting in the locker rooms for Roman to finish training, watching him train made his stomach swirl and heart flutter even more than it already was.

Virgil paced the locker room nervously, thinking of what to say and how to act. Then, voices outside his door.

Patton and Roman.

His breaths became heavy and uneven, he felt like he was running out of air.

"Calm down, Virgil, you're working yourself up," Logan pointed out calmly. Virgil nodded and took a seat next to him, fidgeting with his fingers and picking at his nails. He bounced his leg rapidly, feeling the nervousness and panic steadily increasing.

"Oh, hey Logan!" Patton greeted as he entered the locker room. Roman's eyes widened upon spotting Virgil. Virgil moved his gaze to the floor while the two changed out of their cheerleading clothes. Patton, as usual, was flirting with his boyfriend, leaving the other two to talk.

"I noticed you got a new skirt, it looks good on you," Virgil complimented, referring to the light pink skirt the other was wearing. Roman cheeks dusted over with pink and Virgil smiled.

"Yeah and I go-"

"See you guys later, we're off to work now!" Patton announced, leaving the locker room with Logan's hand in his. Logan mouthed 'good luck' to him and gave a thumbs-up.

"As I was saying, I got a sweatshirt to match. It's like a sweatshirt-hoodie hybrid, see?" Virgil looked up, finding that Roman had only changed shirts. It was a pullover sweatshirt- pastel pink lighter than the skirt. Roman looked incredibly attractive in the outfit, and the fact that he seemed so comfortable and confident in it made him look absolutely dazzling.

"I- you look great." Virgil smiled. 

"Thanks," Roman murmured. Virgil tapped his fingers against the wooden bench below him.

"I- uh- say, would you like to go on a date with me to this cute little coffee shop down the road sometime because I think you're pretty hot and really nice and awesome and stuff and like that'd be really cool," Virgil sputtered, losing his cool demeanour. Roman's whole face lit up like a globe.

"Really? I'd love to! When were you thinking we could go?"

"Um uh perhaps, you know, like right now if that doesn't bother you I mean if it does that's totally cool because I'm cool with that you know but whatever," Virgil babbled. He internally face-palmed. Nice one, dumbass.

"Right now's good! I have nothing to do." Roman picked up his school bag, swinging it around his shoulder, then his sports bag, carrying it firm with his muscular arms. Virgil stood up, walking out of the locker rooms next to Roman. He looked up from the ground, giving Roman a shy smile. And, to his surprise, Roman gave him a small smile back.

It actually worked.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan learns a little more about feelings.

Logan was sitting in their usual spot, the spot where he, Roman, Patton, and Virgil all sat together at lunchtimes. Although, he was alone today. Patton and Roman had an extra cheerleading practice that lunch for the competition coming up the next week, and Virgil went to go watch. Logan would've too, if he didn't need to study for the Chemistry exam he had the next day. He couldn't study at the gym, because, well, Patton would be a minor distraction.

"Hey cutie," someone said from in front of him.

"Hi P- you're not my boyfriend," Logan said, taken aback. A girl, one that he recognised being from Patton's cheerleading team, stood in front of him. He pushed his glasses up his face. "What can I do to help?"

The girl smirked. "Well," she started, "my friends were wondering if you wanted to sit with us. I'm sure you wouldn't mind being surrounded by cheerleaders while you studied, would you?" Logan blinked.

"I already have two annoying cheerleaders to deal with at lunch, I don't need any more. So... I'm good thanks," Logan retorted. Wow, that was... 'savage'. Logan thought about whether he got the usage of the word savage correct that time, furrowing his eyebrows, while the girl stood there in shock.

"Isn't Patton your boyfriend?" Logan looked back up at her.

"Correct."

"You shouldn't be dating him if you think he's annoying," she chided. Logan frowned slightly.

"He's not, I was using sarcasm. About the boys, not you lot. You girls seem to be bitchy, and likely annoying." The girl's jaw dropped, before snapping back closed. She stepped closer, grabbing Logan's chin and bringing their faces less than a centimetre apart.

"Let's see how annoying you find me after-" someone beside them cleared their throat. The girl let him go and backed away slightly, crossing her arms. Logan looked after to find, oh, relief, Patton standing there with a smile on his face. Patton approached and sat next to Logan, resting his hand on Logan's upper thigh.

"I see you've met Natalia," he said, tone unimpressed. Logan was about to say something when Patton cut him off with a quick kiss. "And I recommend, Natalia," he said lowly, a tone indicating warning, "that you stay away from my boyfriend. Or else." Natalia smirked.

"Actually, I wouldn't be so sure of his loyalty, Patton. You see, Logan and I were about to ki-" She stopped dead in her tracks when Patton smiled at her, then kissed Logan again. Logan froze, then, realising this one wasn't as quick as the last, kissed back. He placed his hands on Patton's hips, leaning forward. They heard Natalia stomp away in a huff, and Patton pulled away. The boy had a mischievous twinkle in his eye, making Logan smile.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Logan asked.

"They didn't even start cheerleading practice, coach had a meeting." Patton pecked him on the lips. "I took a while to change, Roman was distracting me. Being dramatic, you know, the usual. I came just in time to save you from heterosexual contact." Logan laughed.

"Well, actually, now that you're here, would you like to accompany me on a date after school?" Patton's cheeky smile grew into a grin, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Where to? I want to go get ice-cream. Ooh, or maybe we can go ice-skating?"

"Neither of us have classes this afternoon, so we can go wherever you want. We have two spares on a Friday afternoon, remember?" 

"Can we leave right now?" Patton asked, eyes shining like the adorable dork he was. Logan nodded in response.

"Let's go."

-

The couple entered the indoor ice-skating rink, Patton immediately shivering and curling into Logan.

"It's cold!" He exclaimed, longingly eyeing the scarves and beanies they had in stock.

"What did you expect, Patton?" Patton rolled his eyes and dragged Logan over to pay for skates (along with some warmer clothes for Patton). He slipped on a jumper, gloves, scarf and beanie, placed a beanie on Logan's head and a scarf around his neck, deciding his boyfriend needed some warmth too. "I don't need a scarf, Patton."

"How are you not cold?" Patton asked, staring at his boyfriend incredulously.

"I am cold, but I like it," Logan replied, leaning back and crossing his arms as Patton fumbled with his skates.

"You're a monster," Patton mumbled cheekily, earning a light nudge from Logan. "Besides, you look adorable in a scarf and beanie." Patton finished putting on his skates and stood up along with Logan. He immediately fell forwards, making Logan reach out and catch him before he could break his nose.

"Have you never been ice-skating before either?" Logan asked the boy in his arms.

"I go ice-skating all the time! You haven't?" Logan laughed and rebalanced Patton, guiding him along the ice.

"I'm sure you'll be great once we're out there." Patton laughed nervously, carefully stepping onto the ice. Logan took a confident stride, immediately gliding perfectly. "This is awesome!" Logan exclaimed, moving forward again. Patton laughed, gaining a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

"I guess you could say that ice-skating is-"

"Don't you dare."

"-pretty cool!" He exclaimed with a giggle, pointing finger guns at his boyfriend. He immediately almost lost balance, gripping onto the side for dear life. Logan groaned and skated ahead, just to test how well he could. Turns out, much to Patton's astonishment, he was perfect. Logan began to skate faster and faster around the rink, sometimes skating backwards to test that out too. He was a natural. Logan came to a stop beside Patton, who had barely moved an inch.

"You said you've never skated before!" Patton huffed. Logan laughed, pressing a kiss to Patton's cold nose.

"I haven't. Although, I have read many books on ice-skating and its techniques before. My dad used to be really good, until he got arthritis and couldn't anymore." Patton shook his head in disbelief. Of course his boyfriend was a natural ice-skater. 

Logan started off again, although slow, so Patton could get used to it and skate with him. Patton simply began stepping, still clinging to the wall, and Logan laughed.

"Babe, you have to let go of the wall. Come on, grab my arm," he offered, extending his hand out to Patton. Patton quickly transferred all his weight to Logan, making the boy struggle to keep his balance. "Patton!" He cried in alarm, pulling against Patton's weight to hold him up. "Here, just stand, and we'll just hold hands. Nice and easy, okay?"

Yeah, apparently not. Every time he and Patton tried to move, Patton would slip, pulling Logan off-balance. Logan sighed, but didn't lose patience, his boyfriend was too cute to get mad at.

"Okay then, just... wrap your arm around me, and I'll wrap mine around you. Yes, like that. Now, taking simple steps, that's the way! Babe, you're doing so well!" Logan continued guiding Patton like this, the cheerleader's grip around him staying tight so he wouldn't let himself fall. As Patton became more confident, they moved to just holding hands, still moving quite slow.

Logan couldn't get frustrated, because seeing his boyfriend's utter concentration was adorable, reminding Logan just how much he loved him. They gradually began speeding up, but Logan threw that plan out the window once Patton completely lost balance out of nowhere, pulling Logan to the ground with him.

Logan almost landed directly on top of him, only his arm bracing him against the ice stopping him. Patton let out a giggle, making Logan roll his eyes and press a kiss against his lips. Logan got himself up, helping Patton up, and dragging him over to the side, where they both rested against the wall.

"Thanks for helping me learn. And having patience with me," Patton thanked him, and Logan smiled.

"I only do it because you're adorable." Patton blushed, making his face that was already pink from the cold turn red. Logan moved so he was in front of him, gently resting his hand's on the boy's hips. "You're fucking cute, and I love you," he stated, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"If you can keep your balance, which I think you can save for the occasional slip, we can move to the middle and I'll just pull you along? Not fast though, don't worry," Logan assured him, and Patton nodded, taking both the hands that Logan offered. Logan began skating backwards, taking him into the middle of the rink. Most of the rink was clear, as not many were there on a Friday during school hours.

Logan began spinning them slowly, and Patton giggled, muttering a 'noooo' lightly. Instead, Logan pulled Patton to his chest, littering kisses across his face. 

"Do you want to sit and watch while I try out some stuff? I'll be approximately ten minutes, most likely," Logan offered. 

"Yes, I can't wait to see you show off." Logan guided Patton back to the stands, and then sped around the ice to warm himself up more. He let the momentum take him and he tried to remember tricks he read. Now... what was that beginner's move... oh!

Spiral/

A spiral is an element in figure skating where the skater glides on one foot while raising the free leg above hip level.

Skate forward at a moderate pace... hold both arms up to sides... lean forward and lift one leg up off the ice... aha!

Patton applauded Logan loudly as he performed a move. Although Patton had no idea what it was, it certainly looked cool. Logan put his leg down and bowed, attempting something else. Ten minutes later, Logan came off the ice, grinning.

"That was so much fun," he said, removing his skates and taking Patton's hand as they left the building, leaving their rental skates at the front desk. Patton removed his jacket, scarf, and beanie, along with Logan's scarf, but left the beanie on.

"That beanie is too cute on you," Patton complimented, patting his head lovingly. Logan rolled his eyes and squeezed Patton's hand lightly, leading them to the park for a walk.

-

As soon as Patton got to the park, he spotted something and ran off to it, yelling something about staying where he was. Logan sat down on the park bench, wondering what possibly that boy could be getting up to. Not even two minutes later, Patton returned, two big sticks of cotton candy in either hand. Logan took the blue one that Patton was holding as Patton happily sat down and began eating his own pink one.

"Patton, why did you buy us this? It's pure sugar! I can't believe we're actually eating this, it's disgusting." Logan began picking at and eating his, and Patton pouted jokingly. Patton leaned his head on the other's shoulder, gently moving his free hand to steal some of his cotton candy when-

"No don't touch it, it's mine!" He squealed, frowning at Patton like a two-year-old. Patton laughed and stole it anyway, shoving it into his mouth without a care.

"You know, cotton candy is called different things in different parts of the world. For example, in South Africa, the United Kingdom and New Zealand, they call it 'candy floss'." Patton looked up at him, excited to hear the facts he had to share. "And in Australia, they call it 'fairy floss'." 

"That's a much prettier name than cotton candy!" Patton exclaimed.

"Also, in France they call it la barbe à papa, meaning 'daddy's beard'," Logan informed him, causing Patton to laugh. Logan continued telling Patton everything he knew about the sweets they held in their hands, until they ran out of cotton candy (or as Patton had elected to call it now, 'fairy floss') to eat.

"Oh my god, puppy! And Roman!" Patton squealed, his attention on Logan suddenly disappearing. Logan quickly took the bare stick out of Patton's hand before his boyfriend ran off, greeting his fellow cheerleader that held an adorable puppy in his arms. Logan discarded the cardboard and made his way over to Roman and Patton, the latter excitedly cooing over the pup.

"Is that a... corgi?" Logan asked, safely keeping his distance from the creature. Logan was certainly more of a cat person. Dogs lick too much.

"Yup!" Logan looked at it, silently laughing at it's funny ears.

"Did you know the 'corgi' is actually Welsh for dwarf dog? Definitely suits it," Logan told them. Patton squealed.

"That's so cute! What's it's name?" Patton asked, patting the thing.

"His name is Prince," Roman answered. 

"Named after your... royally annoying attitude, I'm assuming," Logan commented, making Roman protest and Patton praise him for making a joke.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Roman asked. Logan rolled his eyes, then leapt away at the sudden lick a dog at his feet gave him.

"We were actually on a date, before you interrupted with these... things," Logan deadpanned, making both Patton and Roman gasp in mock offence. "Don't get me wrong, they're are... relatively cute, I just prefer cats. You know this already Patton, stop acting like you're about to disown me." Patton continued to pout and Roman was looking at him like he were some form of a horrific monster. "But, dogs do intrigue me, you know. While I may not enjoy them too much in a companionship sense, they are quite fascinating. For example, did you know that dogs can recognise over 150 words?" Logan began telling the pair his favourite dog facts, and reluctantly held the german shepherd pup that was handed to him.

"Mum and dad decided to get these three this afternoon, and told me to take them out to interact with the world. A corgi, german shepherd and dalmatian pup."

"An odd trio... but," Logan sighed in defeat, "I like them." Patton squealed in happiness, glad that his boyfriend had been swayed by the puppies that were yapping and wagging their tails around them. 

"Anyway, I'd best be off, I have football training at four, and I've got-" he checked his watch "-ten minutes! Fuck, see you later guys!" Logan released the german shepherd he was holding and watched as the dogs happily ran along with Roman towards the school, the only thing stopping them from going ahead being their leashes.

"I feel disgusting, I need to wash my hands," Logan said, holding his hands out in front of him so as to keep the germs away. Patton laughed and intertwined their hands, heading off towards Logan's house to hang out for a while.

-

The two sat on Logan's couch in front of the TV, watching Steven Universe while cuddled up together. They sat amongst a pile of pillows and blankets, sitting side by side, hands held gently and legs tangled between them. Logan gently rubbed circles into Patton's hand, a soothing and comforting motion to both of the boys.

Logan was continuously becoming distracted by his boyfriend, his adorable gasps and reactions at the cartoon making Logan look over at him constantly. Patton looked up at Logan, making both blush.

"What?" Patton asked him. Logan blushed even harder.

"You're fucking adorable, that's what," Logan replies, pecking Patton on the lips. 

"Well aren't you two the most adorable couple in the world!" Logan's mum exclaimed, making Logan jump and Patton laugh. 

"Mum!" Logan yelled, frowning at her jokingly.

"I knocked off work early today, thank god. The amount of grumpy customers at the bakery today was simply astounding! Anyway, if you and Patton want to bake you can do so, there should be some ingredients somewhere. If you need ingredients, just take what you need from my purse and go buy them. The boss paid me extra last week, so we can just bake a shitton this week. I'm going upstairs for a nap, don't burn the house down," his mother warned, and Logan promised not to, removing himself from Patton.

"What do you want to bake?" Logan asked, making his way to the kitchen. Patton dragged himself off the couch and followed.

"Baking? Uhh... chocolate chip cookies? Wait no, blueberry muffins. Wait no, banana bread! WAIT NO, BROWNIES!" Patton said, basically listing all of his favourite things. Logan laughed and shook his head at his boyfriend as he looked through the cupboards for ingredients.

"Well, we only have enough for chocolate chip cookies, but I can get ingredients for something else if you want? The store is only just up the road," Logan asked, turning to his excitable boyfriend. Patton grinned, eyes sparkling, and pecked Logan on the cheek.

"You're the best." Logan blushed and muttered something about that being a lie. "Can we make banana bread?" Logan nodded, making his way out of the house.

"I'll be back in five minutes, do you want to find all the ingredients? I'm pretty sure there's a recipe on the bench somewhere, we make cookies all the time," Logan told him. Patton eagerly searched for and found the recipe, reading Logan's mum's handwriting carefully.

"Butter..." Patton muttered each ingredient to himself as he searched the kitchen for them, carefully placing them on the bench in an order the would satisfy Logan's need for tidiness. Logan suddenly burst through the door, an armful of groceries.

"I made a mistake and accidentally bought marshmallows." Patton looked up at Logan skeptically, not believing him. "Okay okay, I bought marshmallows because they look really good and I know you love them and I love you so here they are." Patton blushed, catching the (family size) packet of marshmallows Logan threw his way. Logan dumped the groceries on the bench and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, pressing a tender kiss to his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, but I also love the idea of me eating some chocolate chip cookies so let me go." Logan chuckled and released Patton, unpacking the ingredients.

"I'm going to make the banana bread while you make the cookies, because you have the recipe right there, okay? Follow the method carefully, just ask for help if you need it." Patton nodded as Logan preheated the oven to the correct temperature and got out all the utensils he needed. Logan made sure to keep an eye on his clumsy boyfriend, knowing full well that he wasn't good at baking in the slightest.

Except, maybe he'd been practicing? He seemed to be doing alright - not a single shell from the eggs! Maybe he was getting better? His face is so cute when he concentrates- oh. The distraction that was his adorable boyfriend made Logan get eggshell in his own mixture. Fuck.

Logan carefully began extracting the evil eggshell, when-

"Logan?" Patton asked, interrupting Logan's eggshell-extraction. "How do you... fold?" Logan slid over to his boyfriend, noticing he'd already beaten the dough to perfection.

"How did you do that so fast without an electric mixer?" Logan asked, astounded. Okay, so maybe his boyfriend wasn't shit at baking.

"You know I've got strong muscles, though my body doesn't quite show it," he reminded him, pointing to his tummy. Logan laughed and poked it teasingly, earning a kiss from Patton.

"Here, let me show you. First, just pour some of the chocolate chips in- the goal is to fold the chocolate chips evenly throughout the mixture without losing too much air, right? And then, grab your spatula-" Logan simply grabbed Patton's hand that held the spatula, then made his other hand grab the side of the bowl, "-and fold from the bottom, to the top. It's almost like... stirring sideways, but slowly." Logan guided Patton's hands gently, until Patton got the hang of it and could do it himself. "Add as many chocolate chips as you think it needs, but not too many, otherwise we may as well eat the chocolate chips as they are," he warned with a giggle.

"You claim you don't have feelings, but you're the cheesiest person on the planet, you know,' Patton informed the other. Logan simply raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Well, yeah, you did that thing they do in romance movies where the main characters touch hands when they're doing demonstrations and stuff, which makes them fall in love." Logan smiled.

"Did it work?" Patton nodded.

"Somehow, I'm even more in love than I was before." Suddenly, an over-excited mother of Logan burst into the kitchen.

"Aww!" She cooed, snapping a photo of them looking all in love and stuff.

"Muuuum," Logan groaned, slapping his forehead in embarrassment. 

"Anyways, I couldn't sleep, so I'm going to join you. Chocolate chip cookies?" Patton nodded and smiled. "They look amazing! Much better than the goop you made last time." Logan couldn't help but laugh at his mum's bluntness, making Patton shove him playfully. "And is that- LOGAN SANDERS! How dare you put eggshell in a banana bread recipe. I am very disappointed in you," his mum scolded, shaking her head and tutting sarcastically.

"Mum! I was removing it, then cutie patootie over here distracted me!" He gestured over to Patton, who simply laughed and poked him.

"Do you two want to go for a swim or something? I can finish off the banana bread and I'll put the cookies in the oven for you."

"Well, actually, we can go do our homework, but we may go for a swim later, right Patton?" Logan asked, and Patton groaned.

"Really? Homework is your idea of a cute date afternoon?" 

"Well, we don't have to do homework exactly..." Logan compromised, grabbing Patton's collar lightly. Patton giggled, humming as they edged closer together.

"Okay, upstairs you go!" Logan's mum shooed, kicking Logan's butt (literally) out of the kitchen. Patton trailed behind Logan upstairs to his bedroom, the pair laughing the whole way up.

-

"Your mum actually makes the best spaghetti," Patton said, lying across Logan on his bed, his head on his boyfriend's belly. Logan hummed in agreement, playing with the soft, brown strands of Patton's hair. He was thinking, about both the times that Patton stood up to those other cheerleaders. The first time, he tried to outdo them, like he was trying to win Logan over. Then the second time, just that morning, how Patton almost tried to fend them off. 

"Hey, Pat..." Logan began. Patton's beautiful light brown eyes stared into Logan's darker ones, showing Logan he was focused on the him. "You know, I figured out what those cheerleaders were doing. They were flirting, correct?" Patton nodded reluctantly, wondering where this could possibly be going. "And you didn't like it when one of them, was it Natalia? I can't remember, kissed my cheek, correct?" Patton nodded again.

"And then this morning, when you kissed me in front of her, it was an act of possessiveness. You kissed me in front of her to show her who I belong to." This time Logan wasn't asking for confirmation, though Patton hummed an affirmation. "You were jealous. I figured it out! I told you I was getting better at feelings," Logan announced excitedly. Patton rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because they were flirting with you because you're my boyfriend. It's annoying." Patton huffed, and Patton could feel the vibrations of Logan's suppressed laughter against his head. 

"Patton, you know I've only got eyes for you. I may be bisexual, but I'm not going to fall in love with every girl I meet, just like I don't fall in love with every guy. But, I did fall in love with you, Patton." Patton looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"You know, I'm just worried I'm not enough. Stupid little... insecurities." Patton blinked back tears.

"Aw, babe," Logan cooed, lifting his boyfriend up so that he could properly talk to him, eye-level with the other. "I don't deserve you, you are honestly the best thing that has happened to me. Don't get yourself down like that, you know I love you. Besides," he added, "those cheerleaders are a bunch of bitches, and now, I hate them even more for making you feel like this." Logan pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Patton immediately clung onto him, grinning at his cheesy little speech. He pressed his lips onto Logan's, Logan holding his face tenderly. They pulled apart, both with a sparkle in their eye and completely speechless. Logan opened his mouth to say something, but then Patton hushed him, leaning them back onto the bed to just cuddle. 

I love you, Patton, and nothing will ever change that.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's official now.

They walked down the street, side by side, the gentle breeze kind to Roman's flushed skin. A date after an hour and a half of exercise wasn't ideal, but at least he didn't smell. Besides, he remembered to bring his cologne and deodorant, so he wasn't going to smell. In fact, he smelled really good.

Stop think about what you smell like, Roman.

The trees danced in the wind, their quiet rustling a welcome filler to the blissful silence. Roman could feel his heart racing, almost as if it were trying to escape his body. Despite this, he felt comfortable around Virgil. He shifted his gaze to the boy next to him. He seemed peaceful, and somehow even prettier in this setting. His freckles were clearly visible without makeup, and were well defined with natural light. His lips looked soft, the pretty shade of pink complimenting his pale features. His hair suited him, the dark brown curls making him so...

Virgil looked up at him, finding Roman's gaze on him. He blushed, looking away immediately.

He's so cute when he blushes.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Virgil muttered bitterly, though Roman could hear the smile in his voice. Roman wished he could take a picture, he'd kill to have another photo of Virgil on his phone. He'd post it on Instagram, just to show everyone how cute he was when he wasn't being a hot badass.

Their hands brushed, and Roman made a bold move. What did he have to lose?

He grabbed Virgil's hand gently and held it in his own, swinging them lightly. Roman noticed he was blushing even harder this time, making Roman smile. Virgil timidly looked up into Roman's eyes, giving a small, nervous, yet adorable smile.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look when you blush?" Roman asked. His confidence had returned.

"This is stupid," Virgil muttered pessimistically. "How am I the blushing mess and you're the confident, suave guy? You're wearing a pastel pink skirt for fuck's sake!" Roman let out a hearty laugh.

"You're easy to flirt with when you don't act so intimidating."

"Um, I am very intimidating right now." Roman just shook his head, grinning. Virgil looked at the building ahead.

"That's the coffee shop we're looking for. Come on, hot stuff, we've got caffeine to consume."

They entered, and Roman's first thought was that this was a place Logan would love. The walls were covered in books, free for anyone to take as they sipped their coffee. It was a library-coffee shop hybrid, and considering how much of a caffeine-loving nerd Logan was, Roman wouldn't be surprised if he were in here at that very moment

There were couches and tables scattered around the shop, with outlets for chargers, and lamps for the people who came at night. The light mostly came from the windows around the place, giving it a natural glow. Many types of flowers adorned coffee tables and normal tables. The counter showed off many baked goods, and the chalkboard above showed the many coffees and assorted drinks that customers could consume.

And of course, standing behind the counter with a big grin was Patton himself. No wonder there were flowers everywhere.

"Hey you two, what can I get for you?" Patton was beaming, obviously very pleased that the hand Roman was holding belonged to Emo Guy Virgil himself.

Both Roman and Virgil told Patton their orders, taking a seat on one of the couches.

Virgil had sat himself a small distance away from Roman, much to Roman's distaste. Though, he'd decided to let Virgil be for now, considering this was their first, unplanned date.

"So, how did you become friends with Logan?" Roman asked. Virgil smiled a little and started to talk about how he and Logan bonded over astronomy, something the two both found fascinating. Logan loved everything scientific, and Virgil just generally found it interesting.

Patton soon delivered their coffee and Roman's banana bread.

"So, uh, how'd you become Instagram famous?" Virgil asked, wanting to shift the focus of the conversation off of him.

"People just find me hot, I guess," Roman claimed with a shrug. Virgil rolled his eyes, punching Roman jokingly.

"You vain piece of shit. But I suppose I agree with them," he added with a wink. They continued chatting, and they quickly finished their food and drink.

"Wanna come back to mine?" Roman asked. Virgil just nodded and they left the shop, Roman receiving a hug from Patton on the way out.

-

The two were strewn across Roman's couch. Virgil had his head in Roman's lap and was staring up at him while Roman played with his hair. The pale boy looked almost sleepy, loving the feeling of fingers combing through his hair.

"You know," Roman began, "I think you're one of the coolest people I've ever met. Also you're adorable. And you're pretty darn smart for a bad boy." Virgil blushed and shook his head. "No, seriously, anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Are you kidding? I have, like, two friends. You and Logan. I can't even make friends with Patton," he sighed.

"Patton would love to be your friend," Roman assured him.

"Yeah, I'd love to be his friend too. He seems so... nice." Virgil started playing with his fingers again.

"He is! Hey, you know what I want? A boyfriend." Virgil looked up at him expectantly.

"We went on our first date just today, Roman."

"But-"

"But I don't really care, I've been crushing on you for quite some time and I'm impatient. So, wanna be my boyfriend?" Virgil asked. Roman looked annoyed.

"I'm supposed to be the one to ask," he sulked.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"No no no I'll be your boyfriend I'm joking oh my god," Roman blurted out. Virgil laughed as Roman smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I have to tell the others," he insisted, whipping his phone out of his pocket. Virgil sat up and planted himself, cross-legged, next to his now-boyfriend, peering over at his phone.

Roman opened up Snapchat.

"I didn't know you have Snapchat!" Roman just smiled and flipped the camera to front-facing.

"Are you okay with me taking this?" Roman asked. Virgil nodded an affirmation. Roman decided to press a kiss to his cheek, causing him to grin and blush. Roman saved it, adding the caption 'got him ;D', sending it to both Logan and Patton.

Patton immediately responded with a keyboard slam, and a couple of minutes afterward Logan said they look charming.

"Well, my friends approve, unsurprisingly. I always gush to them about you at lunch times." Virgil rolled his eyes.

Dork.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hair dye and confessions.

"Okay girls! And you two! Go have a break!" The coach yelled. Roman and Patton walked over to where their water bottles sat. At that exact moment, Roman was struck with, what he thought to be, the best idea of his life.

"Patton, I just had an awesome idea," Roman began. Patton looked up from his phone, curious as to what the idea was that his friend had conjured up. "Let's go get our hair dyed!" Patton grinned at him, already thinking of the colours he could wear on his head.

"Why?" He asked. Patton already knew he wasn't going to deny Roman's request, but curiosity got the better of him. Maybe Logan was rubbing off on him.

"To be gayer," Roman answered, making Patton laugh. Of course. "I mean, we already look hot, and it has gay flair, so..." Patton rolled his eyes, taking a seat and looking up at Roman. "Also, it would increase your sex appeal," Roman stated, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Logan's asexual," Patton deadpanned, causing Roman to blush and apologise. "Besides, I don't think me having blue hair would make me sexy." Roman looked Patton up and down with a smirk.

"I don't think you need to increase your sex appeal, it's already way up there, but it would definitely work," he stated with a wink. "Also, you're getting blue?" Roman asked, surprised he'd already decided. Patton shrugged, desperately trying to hide his blush.

"I don't know, maybe?" He squeaked.

"Alright ladies! And you two! Break's over!" The coach yelled, and both of the boys began to make their way onto the court.

"We'll go this afternoon," Roman decided. Patton nodded, a small smile on his face.

-

"I think I'm going to get my hair dyed turquoise. It's one of Logan's favourite colours and it just looks good, you know?" Roman nodded in agreement as they walked towards the hairdressers.

"Honestly, I think it'd make you look even cuter than you already do." Patton ducked his head and blushed again, gosh darn it as Roman pulled him into a side-hug and continued walking down the path."I'm going to get this pinkish-red colour. It's technically flamingo pink actually, it's a great colour." Patton looked up the colour 'flamingo pink' on his phone as Roman continued talking, releasing the boy from his grasp. "Yeah, I'm getting it because Virgil thinks I look good in pink and I think I look good in pink and everyone thinks I look good in pink." Patton laughed, agreeing with the statement as he slid his phone into his pocket, the pair entering the hairdressing salon.

Roman quickly told the receptionist what they wanted and the pair sat down on the couch in the waiting room. "Obligatory selfie because you're fucking adorable and so am I." Patton felt his face heat up lightly as Roman pulled out his phone, taking the selfie and uploading it to Instagram, adding the caption 'getting our hair dyed! xx'.

"Patton?" A lady asked. Patton stood up, making his way over to one of the many seats in the salon. They went through the usual wave of questions a began the colouring, as Roman was called up to do the same.

Roman continuously posted pictures of himself and Patton to his story throughout the nearly two-hour process, making Patton protest every time he noticed his fellow cheerleader was filming.

Soon after Patton's hair had been dyed, his phone buzzed in his pocket, showing a text from Logan.

Nerd boi™: You're getting your hair dyed? What? Why? WHY WASN'T I TOLD?!

Patton simply responded with an image of himself and his freshly-dyed turquoise hair. Logan freaked out, talking about how pretty of a colour it was and how he couldn't wait to play with it and run his hands through it, making Patton smile like a lovesick fool.

"You look fabulous, Patton! An amazing colour choice indeed!" Patton looked up from his phone and gasped, grinning at the now pink-haired Princey.

"That is such a good shade of pink. But now I want ice-cream. Can we get ice-cream?" Patton asked, standing up and paying at the counter as he batted his eyelashes at the other.

"This is turning into a bit of a date of sorts, isn't it? A platonic date. I can't believe we haven't done this before!" Roman laughed and linked their arms as they walked out of the salon, beginning to skip down the street.

"Look, you're awesome Roman, but stop embarrassing me. Please." Roman simply shook his head in protest but unlinked their arms, skipping ahead further. He turned around and skipped backwards, making Patton giggle at the boy's antics.

Soon, the two arrived at a local ice-cream parlour. Roman ordered his ice-cream, then Patton ordered his own, and both sat down to eat outside. The parlour had a vintage feel to it, the general theme being pastel pink and white.

"So, you finally went on a date with Virgil, huh?" Patton asked, leaning his elbow on the table and placing his chin in the palm of his hand. Roman blushed bright red, trying to hide his face behind his phone.

"Yeah, we're sort of boyfriends now. No biggie." Patton gasped.

"No way! It's such a big deal, Roman, you talk about him non-stop! What's it like dating a bad boy?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"He's not actually like that, he just sort of... pretends? Claims he has a reputation to uphold, but he is actually the sweetest person on the planet. I figured out that I can make him blush really easily, he's so fucking adorable. He tries to act really edgy all the time, I love it." Patton grinned.

"Awe! Dating him sounds awesome! Logan's kind of the same, but he's a massive flirter. He says he has no emotions, but he has a lot of love. He's so sweet, he texts me every morning to make sure I slept well, and every evening to say goodnight. He's a dork."

"Oh, well Virgil sends me photos of things that remind me of him." Patton raised an eyebrow. "They're usually just photos of things like garbage bags, or bins, or trucks, but still!" Roman squeaked, making Patton laugh. "We should start heading back to school, we've got to perform tonight, remember?" Patton jumped up immediately, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm so excited! Virgil's coming, right?" Roman nodded as the pair wandered down the street again, heading back to school to get ready for the game. "Wait, are you not playing?" Roman shook his head.

"No, the younger team's playing. They're not as good as my team, obviously, but it's still an entertaining game."

-

"Here, boys, your outfits. Nice hair, by the way." Patton and Roman grinned at each other, taking the cheerleading outfits from their coach. Black and white, the skirt was relatively short (no shorter than what either would normally wear, however), and the top was cut into a v-neck. 

"Okay girls, and you two, this is the first game of the football season, and I know you're going to smash it. Roman, good luck to you, I'm sure you'll be amazing. Now, quickly warm up and stretch and do what you need to do, we're on in 10." The pair left to get changed.

"You nervous?" Patton asked as he stretched his legs out, looking up at his friend as Roman checked himself out in the mirror.

"Yes. This means a lot to me, if I stuff it up I would be teased for being bad at something. I can't have that. It would suck." Patton brushed his turquoise hair out of his face, and made a face of concern. "Don't worry about it. I know I'm good at this. I've been told by you guys so much." Patton smiled up at him.

"Everyone will love you as much as I- we do soon." Roman beamed and grabbed Patton's hand, dragging a blushing Patton off.

-

"Okay girls, we're doing routine two tonight." Most of the cheerleaders began doing little moves to go over that particular routine. "Roman, you're a flyer for that routine, are you sure you're good to do it?" Roman nodded at his coach in response.

"Yeah, it's all good." He sent a small smile to Patton, who grinned at him in return. 

"On you go girls, good luck!" Coach whispered excitedly. The cheerleaders ran onto the field, waving at the crowd and, well, cheering, as they took their positions.

The squad performed the routine almost perfectly, Roman didn't mess up a single move (as per usual) and the crowd cheered like crazy, especially when Roman was up in the air. Patton couldn't blame them, he was incredible up there.

A couple of times the boys caught their boyfriends' eyes in the crowd, noticing how they were freaking out at their performance.

The cheerleaders left the field to cool down after the routine was performed. Patton's eyes were sparkling and Roman smiled at the boy's pure excitement as they entered the locker rooms once more. Roman grabbed a towel from his locker to dry the small layer of sweat that had accumulated on his skin.

"Come on girls, you've got to encourage the audience! In line and on the field, now!" The coach instructed. Roman and Patton rushed out of the locker rooms, tagging onto the end of the line. The cheerleaders began circling the field, ducking down at the appropriate moments (to allow fans to watch the game) and hyping up the audience during the game. Roman loved the attention, until some of that attention became negative.

"Fucking faggots! Fuck off!" A man shouted from the stands, along with a string of curse words and slurs. Roman glared in the direction of the voice, then glanced at Patton, who seemed thoroughly distressed. The boy tried to keep his smile up, but he was visibly shaking. Roman grabbed his hand and marched on, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry about it, he's a dickhead." Patton nodded, tears pricking at his eyes.

-

"You okay?" Roman asked Patton once they got back to the locker rooms. While Patton had continued encouraging the crowd, Roman could tell something was off.

"Yeah," Patton replied quietly, packing his gear into his bag.

"What that guy said... don't let it put you off. You're allowed to do what you want to, and there's nothing wrong with being gay. You know that," Roman comforted, trying his best to reassure his friend.

"It's not about that," Patton murmured. Roman turned around from his locker and looked at him, noticing how badly his hands were shaking. His breathing was off, the sharp intakes and shaky exhales echoing through the room, making Roman wonder why he didn't hear it before. He felt concern bubble in his chest for the uncharacteristically anxious boy. "I- I need to talk to you, Ro."

"What's up?" Roman asked, leaping over the wooden benches in the middle of the room and sitting next to the other's bag. Patton looked at him, pushing his glasses back up onto his face with shaky hands. Patton inhaled deeply, steeling himself.

"Roman... I-" Patton gulped, looking anywhere but at Roman, "I think I have a crush on you."


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets gayer.

"Roman... I-" Patton gulped, looking anywhere but at Roman, "I think I have a crush on you." Roman opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Patton's stuttering. "A- well actually I like all of you. I like our- the whole, uh, group." Patton curled in on himself slightly, obviously preparing for some type of anger to come from Roman.

Roman paused, unsure of what to say. "...me too," he mumbled, still looking at Patton. Patton could feel tears building in his eyes, both from relief and frustration.

"I don't know what to do... I still love Logan, but.. I- I just-" he stopped talking when Roman stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's okay, we'll figure it out. Thanks for telling me, Pat." He pulled the upset boy into his arms and held him to his chest. It'll be okay.

-

The next week, back at school, everything began.

Patton hadn't done anything or mentioned anything. He'd only sat down in their usual spot outside, when Roman arrived. He took his usual seat next to Patton on the bench, when he greeted,

"Hello, pumpkin," and booped Patton on the nose. Patton blushed red, feeling the heat quickly rise to his face. Oh god. Logan and Virgil looked at each other, slightly confused. Then, Virgil huffed dramatically, crossing his arms and pouting at Roman.

"Where's my greeting?" He whined, glaring at his boyfriend. Roman laughed.

"Buenos dias, mi amor," Roman purred, making Virgil blush and roll his eyes.

"You and your bloody Spanish," he muttered sarcastically, earning a kiss on the cheek from Roman. "It's nearly the end of morning anyway, so you failed." Roman continued making kissy faces at his boyfriend. Virgil popped the collar of his leather jacket and crossed his arms against his chest, glaring at Roman. God he's so cute I just want to- Patton cut off his thought with a shake of his head. Not right now.

"Patton?" Virgil asked. Patton looked over to him, prompting Virgil to continue. "Since I've got a shitty boyfriend, will you cuddle me instead?" Patton laughed as Virgil pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around the other, almost cradling him. Patton shyly kissed him on the cheek, causing both to blush. Virgil placed a gentle kiss on his nose, and Patton buried his face into Virgil's neck, wrapping his arms around Virgil's torso.

"That is actually fucking adorable," Roman whispered to Logan, who looked up at the pair, simply raising an eyebrow.

"I am very confused," Logan stated, continuing to eat his salad and read whatever textbook he was reading.

-

Soon after recess had ended, Roman walked up to Patton's locker, sliding an arm around his waist. Patton squeaked and looked up, surprised to find Roman there. He felt his face flush, and Roman smiled that gosh darn charming perfect darn it smile.

"We have extra training this afternoon, you coming?"

"I- yeah- cool. Yes," he stuttered, feeling his heart race at how close he was to Roman. Now that Roman knew, he couldn't help but blush constantly around him. He also couldn't help but worry about whether the others would catch on before he figured out what to do and oh god Logan will kill me and-

"Patton? You okay?" Roman asked, removing his arms from the other's waist and looking at him in concern. Patton shook his head, averting his eyes from the other.

"I just feel guilty because I'm falling in love with two other boys while I'm in love with another, and it all feels like I'm just a horrible person that can't function like a normal human and-" Roman pulled the increasingly emotional boy into his chest, beginning to stroke his hair soothingly. Thank god the halls were empty.

"Patton, may I remind you that I am in the same predicament? Babe, we have to figure this out together." Patton stopped his babbling and looked up at him, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"How? What do we do?" He asked, sniffling.

"I don't know how to fix it, but perhaps we could tell Logan about all of this and ask him-" Patton's eyes widened in fear and he stepped away, grabbing his books out of his locker rapidly.

"No. I can't do that. I'm going to class." Patton closed his locker and walked away as fast as he could, leaving Roman standing next to his locker.

-

"I'm tired!" Patton moaned, leaning on Logan's shoulder dramatically. 

"Hi Patton," he greeted, pressing a kiss to his temple. "It's only Tuesday babe, you've got a whole week to go yet," Logan tried to continue reading, but he couldn't when Patton decided to lie his whole body across Logan's lap. He sighed, smiling at him lovingly when Patton sent him a sheepish smile.

"Patton, let your boyfriend read, for God's sake," Virgil scolded. He attempted to pull Patton out of Logan's lap, but Patton refused, simply clinging to his boyfriend. "Fine, you can lie in my la-" Virgil didn't get to finish his sentence before Patton had comfortably rested his head in the boy's lap, looking at him with a cheesy grin.

"Hello, my beauties!" Roman greeted, sliding into their area dramatically. Logan looked up from his book.

"Why do you have to pluralise that? You make it seem like we're all in one big relationship or something." Roman and Patton looked at each other.

"Is that a thing that can happen?" Patton asked quietly. Logan turned his head back towards Patton, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, it's called a polyamorous relationship. They're pretty interesting if I do say so myself, I sometimes think about being in one and what it would be like." Logan pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose and continued reading, obviously done with the short conversation. Roman sat between Virgil and Logan (a very small gap- he was practically on top of them) and began talking about his recent theatre club meeting with Patton and Virgil. Patton had laid the rest of his body over Roman and Logan's laps. His heart felt warm and fuzzy as they all talked, with the occasional contribution from Logan, Virgil's fingers gently carding through his hair and Roman's hands playing with one of his own.

He realised that this was what he wanted. He wanted to be with all of them at once, relaxed and happy and loving. But... now the problem was-

How the heck am I going to achieve that? 

"I don't know, Patton," Roman admitted as they changed in the locker rooms. "It's hard to do, because both Virgil and Logan have to like both of us and each other if it's going to work like you want it to, and that's going to be hard to judge. Anyway, let's go train. It'll take our minds off of this for a while."

They soon began stretching in the middle of the court. As soon as the cheerleaders began going through their routines, Roman was using all of his energy to make himself stand out from the group, but it was only Virgil that had noticed. Even through his foundation, the pair on the court could see how much he was blushing.

During their break, Roman dragged Patton over to the other two. Logan, as per usual, was reading a book. Virgil was leaning on him, scrolling through his phone. Patton wriggled in between the two, giving Logan a quick kiss, causing the other to blush lightly.

"If you were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a little longer." Roman slid next to Logan and sent a charming smile his way, but Logan didn't even look up. Oh god, he's trying to flirt with Logan.

"That would be extremely irritating." Logan adjusted his glasses, hiding the small flicker of a smile from Roman. Roman's face fell as Virgil began cackling, while Patton tried to suppress his giggles into Virgil's shoulder.

"Well, if you were a... cheeto, you'd... be... a hot cheeto." Roman's face flushed a bright red as Virgil's cackling grew louder. Logan didn't react at all, causing Roman to walk away in a huff. Patton cuddled more into Virgil's side.

"Roman- cheetos- holy shit I can't do this anymore!" Virgil yelled, laughing his ass off.

-

The next afternoon, Patton walked out of the school grounds, his hand intertwined with Logan's. The pair spotted Virgil and made their way over to him, Patton shyly smiling.

"Hey, Virge," Patton greeted. The boy was wearing a bright coloured sweater, coloured yellow at the top and blue at the bottom, with the top of a black cat's head peeking out from behind the blue. The sleeves went past his hands, and he wore his usual black skinny jeans, giving the couple a smile.

"Salutations, Virgil. Nice sweatshirt, you look good in it." Virgil blushed and scowled.

"Roman bought it for me, then of course made us take a selfie and post it to Instagram. It's comfortable, but not something I should've worn to school. He said I look cute in it though."

"You do!" Patton squealed, running forward and wrapping his arms around his abdomen in a hug. He felt heat growing in his cheeks when Virgil cuddled him back, Logan watching the interaction with interest. "Would you like to come over to my place with me and Logan this afternoon?"

"Logan and I," Logan corrected, though still smiling fondly at the pair.

"Can't, Roman's making me watch his first water polo training of the season. Mentioned something about me seeing him shirtless or some shit. Wanna tag along?" Patton groaned quietly and buried his face into Virgil's chest at the thought of it. 'Roman. Shirtless.' was all his mind could repeat.

"Yeah, we'll go with you. Then we can all go to Patton's later." Logan answered for him. As they all headed towards the school's pool, Virgil began ranting to the pair.

"I can't believe the schools buys a fucking pool and doesn't even bat an eye at the music department. I mean, have you seen the music block? It's actually so fucking small, my previous high school had practice rooms and this one doesn't. Most high schools have practice rooms, and we literally don't have any! Not one! It's all a bunch of bullshit," Virgil complained as they entered the pool area, taking a seat in the stands.

Roman looked up at the trio entering the area as he took a breather from the first warm-up laps of the afternoon. Oh. Logan was wearing a simple grey hoodie, contrary to his usual polo shirt and tie. Patton had a navy blue skirt with matching suspenders, which ran over a light grey shirt with long sleeves. He felt his heart swell at their intertwined hands, and smiled the sight.

"Roman! Get back to it! Twenty laps!" The coach yelled, making Roman spur back into action. Patton listened with intent as Virgil continued talking about the faults of the music department, then about how much he hated sport, then about Roman in general. Logan sat cross-legged on the other side of Patton while still holding his hand, reading a biology textbook (though, occasionally he looked up at the pool to watch Roman train).

"I don't understand how he can play so much sport, I hate the stuff and I want it to stay as far away from me as possible. Although, I do suppose I'm dating sporty guy number one, aren't I?" Patton laughed, cuddling into Virgil's side. "He looks good doing it though. Look at him! He's such a natural at it and- oh, he's so muscular and handsome, I honestly cannot get enough of him." Patton hummed in agreement, looking up at the other boy as he spoke. "Whenever I'm around him... I sort of change? I'm usually pretty grumpy and hate interacting with people but, I can't help but giggle and blush and smile around him and it's so irritating. Though, I suppose you and Logan both do that to me as well." Virgil booped him on the nose, causing Patton's ever-present blush to appear.

"You're just a big softie, Virgil. Underneath your leather jackets and black hoodies and makeup, you're a sweetheart. That's why we love you," Logan suddenly said, looking up from his book. "But, although I don't deny you in a big bright sweater is certainly adorable, seeing you in a leather jacket is absolutely attractive, Virgil," he stated with a wink.

"Damn you and your perfectly timed winks," Virgil muttered, looking down at Patton and beginning to play with his turquoise hair. "Was your boyfriend just flirting with me?" Virgil asked, voice low in a whisper. Patton smiled up at him.

"Probably." Patton leaned up and pecked his jaw lightly, causing both to blush once more.

"Can I get a lifeguard? 'Cause I'm drowning in your eyes," Roman said, sliding in next to Logan.

"Roman, please be careful, I'm reading and I'd prefer you didn't get my book wet."

"Roman! Get back into the water!" The coach yelled, causing Virgil to snicker. Roman planted a (very wet) kiss on Virgil's cheek and dived back into the pool, putting on his water polo cap while the team was setting up for a practice game.

"Gross," Virgil muttered, wiping the water from his cheek.

-

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Patton greeted as the group entered the home. "My parents aren't home, they're on a business trip for the week, so we have to fend for ourselves if we want food. Anyway, let's go to my room." They walked upstairs, directly to the end of a corridor, where the door had a hand-made sign with Patton's name on it. Logan walked in and immediately sat himself at Patton's desk, pulling out his homework to work on it. It was situated in the far right corner of his bedroom, and was quite large. One half was covered in art supplies and sketchbooks, as well as random crumpled-up pieces of paper and pages of forgotten homework. The other half was relatively well-organised, obviously Logan visited often enough to have a place to study.

"Sorry that it's such a mess in here, I was hit with inspiration to paint on the weekend and I never cleaned up." Patton gestured to the covered canvas in the opposite corner to the desk and the tarp underneath it, a comfy-looking loveseat shoved between it and the bed, along with beanbags half shoved under the bed.

Virgil and Roman dumped their bags into a corner where Patton had thrown his. They sat on the bed as Patton shoved some sketches and drawings into a desk drawer. He turned to the couple and smiled his cheesy grin.

"So, who wants to watch movies?"

One dinner, two movies later (and a lot of convincing from the trio for Logan to join them), the four were all sitting on Patton's bed. Patton was curled up in Virgil's arms as they chatted, Logan still continuing to do homework and study ahead for his classes.

Roman suddenly looked up at Logan with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Logan, is there a mirror in your pants? 'Cause I think I can see myself in them."

"No, Roman, I do not have a mirror in my pants. A mirror in my pants would be incredibly uncomfortable, stop talking nonsense." Patton and Virgil tried to stifle their giggles as Roman scoffed, but recollected himself and tried again.

"Hey Logan, kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs are still alive, right?" Logan looked up at Roman with a single raised eyebrow, but quickly leaned forward to peck him on the lips. Roman began to blush bright red, internally freaking out.

"What's wrong? You asked me to kiss you if you were wrong, and then you provided an incorrect statement. What the fuck did you expect?" Logan asked, almost tempted to laugh at the other's reaction.

"You shouldn't have said that if you didn't want him to kiss you, Ro," Virgil teased. Roman smirked.

"Okay then. Logan, fuck me if I'm wrong, but you're straight, right?" Logan rolled his eyes, allowing a small smile to slip through.

"...Fine. Come on then," he offered, pretending to move to get up.

"Wait, seriously?" Logan returned to his original position, looking at Roman like he was stupid.

"No."

"Wait, why not?" Roman whined, pouting.

"I'm not in the mood to have sex right now, Roman, get over it." Virgil was on his phone in an attempt to look disinterested, although his face conveyed interest anyway.

"But... you would?" Roman's question was met with silence as a small blush littered Logan's face. Virgil dropped his attempt to pretend he didn't care with a wolf-whistle, making both blush even more.

"Hey Pat, is it cool if we stay for the night?" Roman asked. Patton nodded at him, closing his eyes happily when Virgil began playing with his hair.

"The shirt can go, but you can stay," Logan casually stated, adding a wink onto the end of the sentence. Roman felt his face go completely red. Oh no. 

"I'm too tired for this, I want to sleep," Roman muttered, half bitter that Logan was making him blush.

"You like sleep too? We should do it together sometime." Roman's face felt like it was on fire, Logan's smirk making it even worse.

"I thought you were asexual!"

"Greysexual, Ro. Sexuality is a spectrum, and I'm-"

"Oh shut it would you."

-

"Patton, my sweet! Excited for our second performance of the season?" He asked, and Patton smiled.

"Yeah!" Roman beamed, sliding his arm around the other's waist and leading him out to the field.

"Good, because we have a pregame rehearsal that we missed last week. Woo!" He cheered sarcastically, making Patton giggle. They made their way to the field, where the coach made sarcastic remarks about them missing last week's pre-game rehearsal in favour of dyeing their hair. They then, of course, rehearsed.

"Routine 3, girls! And you two!" Roman was up in the air for most of the routine, much to Patton's delight. It was simply breathtaking seeing his crush up there. He couldn't help but squeal when Roman got his moves perfect.

In no time, Patton and Roman had finished the rehearsal, then the performance soon after (where Patton noticed Virgil fangirling over the pair). They were sitting in the locker room, waiting to go out onto the field and cheer their team on along with the crowd.

"You did really well, Ro," Patton complimented. Roman was leaning against Patton's locker as Patton drew something, sitting cross-legged on the bench in the middle of the room.

"Thanks. You were amazing yourself, as always, pumpkin." Patton blushed and shook his head. "It's true!" Patton shook his head again, smiling. "Well, can I see your book then?" Patton froze. "Please?" Roman begged, sending him puppy eyes. Patton nodded and gave Roman the sketch book. Patton blushed. That book was filled with drawings of Logan, Roman, and Virgil. It was filled with both cute moments he remembered and things he imagined, including Virgil in many different sweaters and Logan in high heels. Roman began flicking through the book, scanning each drawing and giving little compliments.

"These are... amazing!" Patton ducked his head in embarrassment. "And they're all drawings of... us?" Patton nodded. Roman sat next to him as he got to the drawing Patton was currently working on. It was of Roman himself, something of him in the pool, halfway through flicking his hair back dramatically, the water flying out behind him.

"You... this is... you certainly don't leave out any details, don't you?" Roman murmured, gesturing to the definition of Roman's muscles in the drawing. Patton looked at him, adjusting his glasses. He gulped nervously as he realised just how close they actually were.

"That's what it's about. I don't want to forget stuff, especially moments like this one," he informed the other, voice quiet. Patton could feel the ghost of Roman's breath on his lips, making his cheeks become dusted with a light pink colour. He took in the colours of Roman's eyes, the different shades of brown, his flawless, lightly tanned skin, his soft, pink lips-

"Come on boys, hurry up!" The coach screeched, cutting into Patton's thoughts like a knife. Patton shoved his sketchbook back into his locker and they hurried to the entrance onto the field, again tagging onto the end of the line.

"Have fun!" The coached encouraged, sending the team out to do their work. Patton and Roman were very enthusiastic, high-fiving anyone who asked for it. Roman in particular got asked for a lot of selfies from the crowd, and happily obliged. Both Roman and Patton cheered at each of their boyfriends when they passed them, making the pair blush.

"Go somewhere else you fucking fairies! Leave the cheerleading to the girls, not you fucking faggots!" Patton flinched at the words, despite trying not to react. Roman felt his heart race in anger, the adrenaline tempting him to jump over the fence and beat up whoever was shouting these things. But, he controlled himself, and didn't do what he desired to do. Nope, he did the other thing he desired to do.

He kissed Patton.

Yeah, that'll show him.

Roman gently (but quickly) pulled Patton in by the waist, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Patton let out a squeak of surprise, but he quickly stood up on his tiptoes to meet Roman better, gripping onto the other's shirt. They separated too soon for either of their likings, Patton staring up at Roman in awe. Roman intertwined their hands and started to walk, Patton in a daze. Some of the cheerleaders at the back cheered at them, making Roman tune in to what was being said over the speakers

"-oman just kissed the other male cheerleader on the team! Quite the spectacle indeed, no one saw it coming!" Oh, fuck. Roman could feel Patton's worry rise inside the other, Patton realising that, well, Virgil and Logan would definitely know now.

"I'm taking you back to the locker rooms, okay?" Patton nodded as Roman led them back to the lockers. As soon as they entered, Patton began freaking out. He tugged at his hair and babbled to himself in a panic. He paced and paced, and Roman wasn't sure what the heck to do.

"Patton," Roman said, stepping in front of the other and grabbing his hands gently. Patton stopped, looking at Roman with tears in his eyes.

"Roman I'm so fucking dead Logan knows now and he's probably going to hate me and break up with me and I can't fucking do this what do I do oh fuck I'm so dead-"

"Patton," Roman said again, voice firm. Patton immediately stopped talking, a sob instead escaping his lips. He stumbled forward into Roman's arms, crying into his shoulder miserably. Roman sat down with Patton in his lap, allowing Patton to cry it out. He didn't mind, he was more worried that Patton's fears would come true. Though, surely, Logan wouldn't hurt Patton. They loved each other, that much was clear.

When Patton's tears reduced to just sobs, Roman pulled him back, holding his hands. "I'm sorry, Patton, I didn't really think, and I was mad, and... and-" Roman was cut off from his apology with Patton's lips briefly meeting his own.

"I- it's okay." Roman smiled, bringing Patton's hands to his lips and kissing the knuckles gently. He cupped Patton's face gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead, making Patton's eyes sparkle and face flush red.

"Oh my god," Virgil murmured, making Roman whip around to face him.

"Where the heck did you come from?"

"We came down here as soon as possible, but that was the cutest goddamn thing I've ever seen," Virgil said. Logan walked into the locker rooms from behind him, and Patton jumped up, running over to him. Patton hugged him tightly, pressing his face into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Logan, I'm so, so sorry. I should've told you!"

"It's fine. You don't hide your crushes very well anyway, babe." Patton pulled back, an embarrassed blush crawling up his cheeks.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, if I recall correctly, whenever you are around a crush, you become very giggly, you seem to cuddle them even more, and you blush a lot. I observed that before we were dating, and you showed the same... traits around these two. Don't forget that I know you very well, Patton." Patton kissed him on the cheek.

"So... you're not mad?" Roman asked. Logan shook his head, and sat down next to Roman.

"Of course not. I have to admit that I do find all of you attractive, and, Roman, seeing you display affection towards Patton makes me feel happy on the inside. It's strange." 

"Me too," Virgil murmured, looking at the floor.

"We don't know what to do though!" Patton exclaimed, exasperated.

"Polyamory," Virgil said, looking over at Logan with a smile. "Logan and I have actually been talking about it a lot after he mentioned the other day. I've been interested in it ever since."

"We could all be in a polyamorous relationship with each other, if that's what you truly wanted. I think it could provide many benefits, including-" Logan was cut off when Roman kissed him on the cheek.

"You can stop talking now, Lo. We all in?" Virgil and Logan nodded, and Patton squealed enthusiastically, running over to Roman to hug him.

"First order of business is that I get to kiss everyone," Patton blurted out, kissing Roman with so much force that he knocked him back onto the bench. 

"You are fucking dorks."

"Is everything okay in h- oh. Sorry." The coach had walked in to check on Patton and Roman, but now was clearly feeling embarrassed.

"It's all good in here coach. Oh, is it alright if we leave early? Patton was very distressed earlier over some homophobic man in the crowd, and I'm not so sure he would want to go out there," Logan informed her. She nodded, turning around to exit.

"That's fine, make sure you're on time to training next week you two."

"Shall do!" Roman called out, still laying on the bench. 

"Come on, Patton, let's go," Logan said, standing up.

"But I want to stay here with my shiny new boyfriends," Patton whined, laying himself on top of Roman. 

"Mum wants us home soon, I told her we were probably going to end up leaving early."

"Fine," Patton sighed, pouting. He got up after quickly pecking Roman on the cheek, then walked over to Virgil. He kissed Virgil on the cheek as well, who blushed and smiled.

"See you all on Monday!" Patton farewelled, waving to them as he and Logan walked out of the locker rooms.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snakes.

"Sorry Virgil, I've got a debating meeting until four. It'll just be you and Patton until then." Virgil rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and leaned against the locker beside Logan's.

"You and Roman and your 'after school activities'. Fucking nerds," he teased. Roman playfully glared at Virgil as he walked up to the lockers.

"Oh, shut it would you?" Roman scoffed.

"I'll see you after soccer training. You're showering as soon as you get to my house, by the way." Patton giggled as Roman protested, yelling something about having deodorant. Patton pecked both Roman and Logan on the lips, grabbing Virgil's hand. "Bye, losers," Virgil farewelled rudely. Logan blushed lightly, but Roman flipped Virgil off.

"Oh my goodness, you are horrible to each other," Patton murmured as they walked away, looking up at his boyfriend.

"It's because we're close, babe. We know we don't really mean it." Virgil leaned down and kissed Patton on the cheek.

"So... how do we get to your house? Are your parents picking us up?" Patton asked as they walked out of the school gates. Virgil laughed sarcastically.

"Fuck no." He casually pulled something out of his bag, placing it on the path gently. Patton smiled.

"Is that a skateboard?" Virgil smirked.

"Technically, it's a penny board, but yes." The board had a wooden design on it, with a simple white border.

"How do I get home, then?" Patton whined as Virgil began pulling something out of his bag.

"Well, I scrounged up some money from around the place and I got you these." Virgil pulled out a pair of roller-skates from his bag, and Patton gasped. "I know you can't skate for shit, Logan's told me many times, but I thought maybe you'd like to try anyway." Patton's hands grabbed onto his skirt nervously.

"Promise I won't get hurt?" Virgil nodded in response. Patton squealed, jumping up and kissing Virgil on the lips. "Goodness gracious, you are too good to me, Virge."

Virgil blushed, muttering something incoherent. Patton began putting his new roller-skates on, throwing his shoes into his light pink bag. He grabbed Virgil's hand. "If I break my leg, it's your fault."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let you fall," Virgil laughed. He jumped onto the penny board, starting to skate. Patton slung his backpack on and followed suit, trying his best to skate without help.

"At least roller skating is easier than ice skating," Patton murmured to himself as he actually managed to get the hang of it. Virgil began to speed up as Patton gained confidence, and soon they were travelling at a jogging pace. Virgil couldn't help but admire Patton's grace on the skates. Even thought he was apparently like a newborn giraffe on the ice, he seemed to be a quick leaner of roller skating.

"Can you do any tricks?" Patton asked Virgil. Virgil nodded in response, albeit shyly.

"On the skateboard, yeah. I'm working on my penny boarding skills, but my favourite is long boarding." Patton nodded.

"You'll have to show me sometime! What's your family like?" Virgil rolled his eyes and sighed, and Patton skated up beside him.

"Dickheads, the lot of them. My parents barely try to accept the fact that Roman and I are dating, even though they claim they do. Dad has a tendency to call me homophobic slurs often, but I'm used to it. I've also got three siblings, they're alright. Sorry if I'm scaring you, I know you're about to meet them." Patton shook his head, gently grabbing Virgil's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"You're not. You sure you're not just trying to be edgy or something?" Patton giggled.

"I wish I was."

-

The pair walked into the house together. Patton removed his skates, smiling at the pictures of younger Virgil hanging in the entrance of the house.

"Welcome to my stupid house." Patton grinned, pointing at a picture of Virgil at about 6 years old.

"That is so cute!" He squealed. Virgil rolled his eyes, grabbing Patton's hand to guide him towards his bedroom.

"Virgil! Come here, please!" A female voice called. Virgil groaned, dropping Patton's freshly-grabbed hand and heading somewhere in the house. Patton followed, grabbing onto the straps of his bag nervously.

They ended up in the doorway of what appeared to be a living room. It was incredibly spacious, with a couch facing the television and two love seats facing inwards. Virgil's mum, Patton guessed, was lying across the couch lazily.

"Who's this?" She asked. She scanned Patton, her frown deepening when she noticed the skirt. Patton shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"This is Patton. What do you want?"

"Get Mila to fetch me a drink, would you?" Virgil walked out of the doorway, frowning, and Patton followed quickly.

"Mila?" Virgil looked down at his boyfriend, the frown melting from his face.

"My sister. I've got a brother as well, they're twins. His name is Zander, before you ask." They traveled up the wooden stairs, coming to a long hallway.

"This is where all of our bedrooms are, except for mum and dad's. Theirs is down next to the living room. There's also a bathroom and two studies up here." Virgil pointed to each room as he spoke. "My bedroom is right down the end." Virgil suddenly knocked loudly on a door, causing a girl of about ten to open it. She had dark brown hair and matching brown eyes, along with freckles. Almost like a miniature female version of Virgil.

"Yes?" She asked, looking curiously at Patton.

"Mum wants you to get her a drink. Hurry up, or she'll blame me." The girl, Mila, rolled her eyes.

"Give me a second." She closed the door again and Virgil sighed, grabbing Patton's hand. They walked down to Virgil's room.

"She looks just like you."

"No shit, she's my sister." Patton giggled and pecked Virgil on the cheek, then on the lips. Virgil’s gaze trailed down the corridor.

"You're so grumpy." Virgil's eyes widened, and Patton's followed. Mila was standing just outside her doorway, looking at the pair in amazement.

"You-"

"Fucking hell. In your room, now." Virgil looked panicked as he dragged Patton towards Mila's bedroom. He shut the door behind them and looked down at the girl, furious.

"I swear to fucking god, Mila, if you dare tell mum or dad about this-"

"I won't!" She squeaked, looking up in fear. "Are- are you cheating on Roman?" She whispered, looking at Patton nervously. Virgil stayed silent for a moment, fuming internally. His brow furrowed.

"No more questions, I'm leaving." Virgil tried to take Patton with him out of the room.

"If you're not going to explain it, I am, Virgil," Patton said sternly, causing Virgil to roll his eyes and leave. Although Patton knew Virgil was being rude, he knew it was only because he was afraid. He'd talk to him about it later. "Come here, kiddo." Patton took a seat on her bed, and she sat next to him.

"He's cheating on Roman with you, isn't he?" She asked, looking up at him. Patton rapidly shook his head.

"No! Of course not, he'd never do something like that. It's kind of hard to explain if you don't know what it is... we're in a polyamorous relationship. Do you know what that is?" Mila nodded, trying to remember.

"Something about multiple people? I read it somewhere briefly while reading about sexuality."

"Yeah, we're all in a relationship with another guy called Logan." Mila giggled.

"I thought he had no emotions." Patton laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Virgil seems to enjoy comparing him to a robot a lot, doesn't he?"

"What's your name?" Patton's eyes widened at the realisation that he hadn't introduced himself.

"Patton. Nice to meet you... Mila?" Mila's jaw dropped.

"You're Patton? You're that cheerleader, aren't you?" Patton smiled and nodded. "Virgil told me you're pansexual, is that true?" Patton nodded again.

"You know it." Mila hummed curiously. "I'd best return to Virgil then. Try not to tell your parents."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Patton left the room with a smile and a farewell, casually walking into Virgil's bedroom and dumping his bag on top of Virgil's next to the doorway.

"I'm ba- IS THAT A SNAKE?!" Virgil looked up from his bed, where a small, orange-coloured snake was wrapped around Virgil's wrist comfortably. Virgil looked up cheekily.

"I forgot to tell you, I have pet snakes." Patton stood with his back against the door. He didn't not want that overgrown worm anywhere near him. "Babe, it's literally just a corn snake. He's not dangerous, I swear."

"What if it bites you? Isn't it like, poisonous?"

"What? No. He's not venomous, he's tiny and doesn't want to bite you. Look at him. He's like a little worm. Wiggle wiggle." Virgil attempted to get Patton relax by being silly, which worked, somewhat.

"What does it eat?" Patton asked, still slightly skeptical.

"Mice," Virgil answered. Patton released a small squeak of terror and pressed himself up against the door further. "He's- he can't hurt you, Patton. Look at this little face, does this look like the face of a killer?" Patton looked at the creature.

"I guess not," he said grudgingly, deciding that maybe it was kind of cute. Virgil smiled. Patton took a couple of steps away from the wall. "Can I touch it?" Roman walked into the room, nearly bumping Patton with the door.

"Yes Patton, you can touch my snake." Roman began cackling, causing Patton to whip around.

"YOU'RE LETTING HIM TOUCH YOUR SNAKE!" He shrieked, still laughing. Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Princey. Also, Patton, wash your hands first." Patton nodded, leaving the room as Roman jumped onto Virgil's bed casually. Patton returned a minute later, wary, but determined to love Virgil's strange pets. Virgil beckoned him over, and Patton complied. "Just tell me if you want him off of you at any time." Patton nodded and sat on Virgil's bed, looking at the orange reptile. "Hold your hands out, and we'll let him smell you first." Patton held a shaky hand out, much to Virgil's dismay.

"Take some deep breaths, I promise you that he can't hurt you. I named him Fluffy for a reason." Patton giggled, instantly relaxing at the sound of his boyfriend's soothing voice.

"You named him Fluffy?" Virgil nodded, gently holding the snake towards Patton. Fluffy flicked his tongue out curiously, assessing Patton the best he could. Virgil gently removed Fluffy's body from around his wrist, holding him so he no longer had a grip.

"You need to support his body, okay? Don't touch his head or neck, just support as much of the body as possible and he'll be comfortable." Patton nodded as Virgil placed Fluffy into his hands, doing exactly as Virgil said. Patton began panicking when the snake began wrapping itself tight against his hand. "Don't freak out, it's fine. He doesn't have little arms or legs, that's the only thing he can hold on with, babe."

"Where's the King at? I'm a prince, I have the right to him, Virgil."

"First of all, his name is Acheron, you twat. Second of all, you are not a prince, that is simply the nickname I gave you because you're an overdramatic human. Third of all, he's where he always is. Wash your hands first." Roman grinned and ran over to the opposite side of the room, where two terrariums were set up. "Wash your hands, Roman!" Virgil yelled, causing Roman to groan and leave the room.

"His face is cute from up close!" Patton squealed, completely forgetting his fears as he held Fluffy up to his face. The snake reached out to smell him, flicking his tongue around with curiosity.

"I know," Virgil replied. Logan walked into the room, looking frazzled.

"Your siblings interrogated me before I could enter the room. They now know that I am your boyfriend, Virgil." Virgil face palmed.

"Zander knows too? Fuck, I am so screwed."

"I return!" Roman exclaimed, flicking his wet hands at Logan. Logan glared at him and kicked him gently. "Where is the King?"

"His name is Acheron, Roman," Logan corrected. Virgil smiled at Logan for remembering anything from his rambling. Patton giggled when Logan smirked at Roman, causing the other to wipe his wet hands all over Logan's face.

"Fuck you all, I'm going to go play with Virgil's snake," he announced with a laugh. Patton giggled again while Virgil glared.

"Roman," Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses and taking a seat next to Virgil on the bed. Virgil was smiling as he watched Patton adore Fluffy, cooing as the snake moved around in his hands. "How the heck did you manage to get Patton to handle a snake?" Logan whispered to Virgil. Virgil looked up at Logan and shrugged.

"Magic, I guess. I don't think it'll go well when he meets my boas, though." Patton looked up in alarm.

"Boas?!"

-

"Virgil, when's your father getting home?" Virgil's mum asked from the couch as he and Patton walked in.

"How the fuck would I know that?" Virgil sat on one of the loveseats, and Patton sat next to him, making sure to keep his distance.

"Who were those other friends of yours?" She asked as Mila and Zander entered the room, sitting on the the other loveseat opposite Virgil and Patton. Zander looked almost exactly the same as Mila, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. Again, like a miniature version of Virgil.

"You already know Roman-"

"Yes, your... boyfriend..." She interrupted. Virgil glared at her.

"The other one was my other b- friend. His name is Logan." His mum raised an eyebrow.

"What are they doing up there?" She asked skeptically.

"Come on mum, no need to pry. They're just studying, I was talking to them two minutes ago." A girl walked into the room, taking a seat next to the twins. She smiled at Patton. "Patton, right?" Patton nodded and smiled.

"Is this your sister? She's ginger." Virgil nodded.

"I forgot to mention this one, I suppose." Patton gave Virgil a sarcastic look. The girl observed the pair curiously.

"I'm Jay. Jameila for long," she introduced, grinning. Her face was littered in cute little freckles, and her smile created adorable dimples in her face. She was about 14 years old with ginger hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Jay."

"Pizza for dinner!" A man walked into the room, placing three boxes of pizza on the dining table behind the couch. "Oh, we've got an extra child."

"Actually, three of them, dad," Zander corrected. The man, Virgil's dad, rolled his eyes.

"Of course we do. Grab it yourself." He flung himself down on the couch with a slice of pizza in his hands, spreading himself over whatever space his wife wasn't already taking up.

"I SMELL PIZZA!" Roman yelled as he bolted downstairs and into the living room. Patton laughed as Logan walked through the door behind him, hair messy. Virgil raised an eyebrow at the nerd as he got himself up to grab a slice of pizza.

"This messy hairdo is a mixture of me pulling at it in frustration and Roman making out with me," he informed Virgil. Virgil blushed and grabbed himself a slice of pizza for himself and Patton, returning to where he previously sat as the other two returned to Virgil's room. 

"What are we watching?" Virgil's dad asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"Some documentary on identity or something," Mila replied, watching intently as the host talked about gender identity.

"Not this bullshit. God, it's just special people looking for an excuse to be treated differently. There are two genders, and that's it," Virgil's dad grumbled. Mila and Zander looked at each other nervously. This wasn't going to go down well.

"I'd prefer if you didn't make comments like that right now, dad," Virgil stated, trying to keep calm. He couldn't lose control in front of Patton.

"Fine." Patton looked concerned, but Virgil just invited him to rest his head in his lap instead. Patton took the offer greatly, shutting his eyes in comfort when Virgil began stroking his hair back.

"-yamory is the practice of or the desire for intimate relationships with more than one partner, with the knowledge of all partners. Many-" Virgil looked at his parents in fright. Oh god please no please don't please no-

"Romanticised cheating more like it." Virgil looked at Patton, focusing on his face. Patton smiled up at him. Nope, that wasn't helping. Now I just want to kiss his cute little nose.

"They just come up with this bullshit and label it as LGBT to excuse people being horrible fucking weirdos. Honestly, at this rate pedophilia may as well be-"

"Don't," Virgil warned, glaring up at his mother. She glared right back. The other siblings shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh god," Mila murmured. She and Zander looked at each other. They knew what was coming.

"Yeah? Well what do you think of this polyamory thing?" Virgil looked down at Patton again.

"It's not that bad," he muttered, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"How do you know it's not cheating?" His dad asked accusingly.

"Because it's fucking consensual!" He yelled. Patton sat up and sat awkwardly next to Virgil.

"Why do you care? It doesn't fucking apply to you anyway, faggot!" Virgil felt his anger increase significantly, and stood up, preparing to scream at them. The twins slipped out of the room along with Jay, whispering that they'll explain everything to her. Patton felt tears welling up in his eyes. We'll never be able to be open around Virgil's parents, they'd never approve, we're so screwed. Stop yelling, please calm down, Virgil please stop-

Virgil looked back at Patton for a second. Tears. Oh god, what have I done.

"We're leaving," he muttered, gently grabbing Patton's hand and guiding him out of the room. He got back to his room as soon as he could, bringing Patton over to the bed and sitting him down on it. He wrapped him up in a cuddle, and Patton leaned into him, beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry it's all my fault I never should've made you do this I'm sorry-" Patton babbled. Roman and Logan looked up in concern. "-It's probably cheating and I'm so sorry for all of this-"

"This is not cheating," Roman said, standing up. "We all want to be a part of this, so it's not." Roman joined the other two on the bed, pulling Patton into a hug from behind.

"Polyamorous relationships are things that many people participate in, Patton. It's a known relationship type, and it's specifically a consensual relationship," Logan assured him, staying in his position on the floor. Patton sniffled.

"I'm sorry that you have to live with them," he whispered into Virgil's neck. Virgil kissed the side of his head.

"It's okay. At least I can yell at them without consequences," he stated with a small chuckle. Patton smiled lightly, wiping at his eyes. "If you want we can just go to sleep? Even though we've done no homework whatsoever," Virgil added. Logan and Roman tutted, Roman more sarcastically than the other.

"How dare you not complete your homework, misters," Roman scolded jokingly. Virgil rolled his eyes, shooting a glare at Roman.

"Says you. You were up here making out with Logan, Princey." Roman scoffed.

"Me? Make out with my boyfriend? I would never!" Logan blushed but laughed while Patton whined.

"Why not meeeee?" Roman swiftly pinned Patton to the bed by his hips, making the other's cheeks flush red.

"There's nothing stopping us now," Roman purred. Virgil shoved him off, scooping Patton up into his arms bridal style.

"He's mine!" Virgil exclaimed, littering Patton's face with soft, light kisses. Patton giggled and blushed even more, attempting to hide his face into Virgil's shoulder.

"Alright, I suggest we all go to sleep then," Logan interrupted, standing up to stretch. "Otherwise this is going to get way out of hand." They all felt their faces heat up. "Where can I get changed?" He asked, holding up a set of pyjamas.

"In here," Roman replied. Logan looked skeptical. "I'm not going to try anything, I swear!"

"That's what you said before we started studying," Logan shot back. Everyone got changed into their sleeping attire, while Patton sat awkwardly on the bed.

"I forgot to bring my pyjamas," he admitted when Roman looked at him, confused. Virgil tossed him a large sweatshirt.

"It'll do, it's way too big for me to wear, so it'll be comfortable enough for you. Probably." Patton smiled gratefully, quickly changing into the pastel pink shirt that hung about a quarter way down his thighs. He looked over to Logan for approval, who gave him a thumbs-up. Patton then looked over to Virgil, who was having trouble not laughing.

"He's coming," Virgil simply warned, a second before Roman tackle-hugged Patton onto the bed. Patton squealed when Roman began littering Patton's neck with kisses, feeling his face go cherry red. Virgil smiled fondly.

"That is adorable," Logan admitted as he crawled into bed. Roman looked over to him and smirked. Logan shouted, "NO!" just before Roman pounced on him and began to make out with him again, kissing down his neck and beginning to bite lightly on his collarbone.

"Roman!" Logan shrieked, using all his strength to push Roman away. "If you give me a fucking hickey I'll get in trouble at school, you know." Roman smirked once more, returning, more vigorous this time. Logan let out a squeak and shoved him off. Virgil turned out the lights and lit some fairy lights that ran along the headboard, crawling in next to Patton.

"Looks like you'll have to wait until Friday then, Roman," Virgil teased. "Now me, on the other hand-"

"Oh my goodness, is this why you two are so sleep-deprived all the time?" Logan asked. Roman just pulled Logan into his side, kissing the side of his head.

"That's why you're here."

"To keep you stuck onto a healthy sleep schedule?"

"Of course, Lo. Also because we think you're the most adorable nerd and we love you," he added, removing Logan's glasses to place them on the nightstand.

"I'm not adorable," Logan muttered, pouting up at Roman. Roman smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Bullshit."

"Oh my god stop being a cute couple and just go to fucking sleep already," Virgil grumbled, cuddling into Patton. Roman shifted himself and Logan closer to the other pair.

"Fine. Goodnight to you all, my loves." Roman cuddled Logan, who hummed, content. The four dozed off into blissful sleep, legs intertwined and close in the darkness.

Together.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton meet Roman's parents.

Roman and Patton were happily walking down the corridor on the way to maths, their hands intertwined. Roman was, of course, casually flirting with the smaller, while the aforementioned smaller squealed and giggled, blushing at Roman's romantic words.

The hallway slowly lost more students as they walked along. They walked to the second floor, nearing their classroom, when a figure stepped out form the shadows. They couldn't see much of his face at first, covered by his hat, but decided to keep walking. Just being in his presence thoroughly creeped them out.

"Hey- uh- hi?" The person squeaked from behind them. Patton immediately turned around in fright, Roman following just a second later. As the person walked closer, Roman took in more and more details. The ripped jeans, patchy coat and skull shirt all reminded him of someone, someone he'd seen a few times. Alarm bells started screaming once Roman saw his face. He had dark brown hair and a brown eye that was near black, the other eye being a shocking yellow colour.

"You," Roman growled. Patton stepped back behind Roman, slightly fearful but not knowing who he was. The boy immediately backed away a small amount.

"I- please don't hurt me!" He cried. The boy looked down, seemingly ashamed. "I- I want to apologise. I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what? Yell fucking gay slurs at my boyfriend while he was doing something he loves? Why would you ever think it's appropriate to yell at someone while they're cheerleading? You made him cry, you asshole!" Roman yelled. It suddenly clicked in Patton's brain. This kid was the guy from the football, the guy that called them a faggot and a fairy, the on who had hurt him and hit his insecurities. Hard. Patton hid behind Roman even more, the latter grabbing Patton's hand in a comforting gesture.

"Again, I simply want to apologise." This time he was more confident in his voice, and he stood up straighter. He was quite intimidating, being taller than the both of them. Well, it wasn't hard to be taller than Patton, but that's beside the point. "I... my dad was the one who forced me to yell those things, so that he wouldn't get in trouble. I would never think that way, I'm not that kind of person." He put up his hands in a defensive manner, showing black fingerless leather gloves.

"You certainly sounded like you believed it," Roman said back, refusing to believe anything.

"I'm simply a good actor," he stated with a small smile. Patton felt uneasy, although the smile felt genuine. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "But, I came to give you some bad news." His smiled dropped slightly. "I've been informed by one of my friends that your boyfriend... Logan? I believe? Has told them that he and Virgil no longer want to be boyfriends with you, but those two don't know how to say it. I think he said that it was because you guys are too sensitive, and he doesn't want to deal with your emotional turmoil." Roman's jaw dropped. "His words, not mine. Also, I was told that they both hate your cheerleader, and I believe Logan's splitting up with the three of you to pursue a 'significantly more attractive girl', as he put it. Anyway, I just thought you should know that. I don't want you guys to be too heartbroken when it happens," he informed them with a sympathetic smile. "I'd better run off to class, and I suggest you do the same."

"Why should we believe you?" Patton asked meekly. The boy smiled back, almost menacingly.

"Because I don't care enough about you to lie."

-

Patton and Roman sat in the boys' usual lunchtime spot, quietly trying to figure out what to do. Patton didn't want to believe that Logan or Virgil would hide something as big as that from them... but the mystery guy seemed very genuine, despite the creepy nature. Roman gently held Patton's hand, rubbing circles into the back of it as they talked.

"If they were going to... they'd tell us, right? They know we'd understand, right?" Patton asked. Roman looked at him worriedly.

"I'm not sure. You know Virgil gets anxiety, it's entirely possible that he'd convince Logan to hide it from us." Roman glanced down. "Or maybe they do hate us." Patton tried to smile, pecking Roman on the cheek.

"Either way, I still love you." Roman sniffled and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face, until he looked up and saw Virgil and Logan approaching. As soon as Virgil spotted Roman, a worried look appeared on his face. Virgil sped up his walking pace, which was already quite fast, to meet the other sooner.

"Roman, what's wrong?" He asked, immediately sitting down and taking Roman's other hand.

"Nothing..." Roman murmured, looking away. As Logan caught up, he and Virgil glanced at each other. It was unusual for Roman to withhold any form of feelings from them. Patton leaned over to Roman, whispering gently,

"Tell them what he told us. We need to be open and honest, and if it's real they'll tell us. Trust me." Patton gently squeezed Roman's hand for encouragement, giving him a small smile. The random information from an almost complete stranger had really scared them, and Roman had really taken it to heart. He was insecure as it is, and his boyfriends secretly hating him for cheerleading would.. hurt, to say the least. Not that they'd ever know. Roman took in a deep breath, and began rambling.

"-and he said that you were pursuing some more attractive girl and you didn't to handle our 'emotional turmoil' so you didn't tell us and-" Roman inhaled deeply, preparing to continue, when Logan said incredulously,

"What? I... that's ridiculous. You know we'd discuss this with you, right? Besides, I'd never break up with the three of you for a girl, that's preposterous." Patton grinned, tackle-hugging Logan into the grass and planting kisses all over his face and neck.

Virgil looked at Roman, shuffling over to him. Roman gently put his arms around Virgil, allowing Virgil to lean over and tuck his head under Roman's chin, leaning back against his chest. Logan sat up, looking at Roman and Virgil with a flushed face and a small smile. He was flustered, but managed to put on a serious face and asked,

"Do you know who the guy was that said this to you?" Logan asked. Patton shrugged.

"We don't know his name, but he's the dick that yelled at us during football games? He's, like, super tall, taller than you, Logan, and he wears dark clothes. Oh, and he has a yellow eye? Like, he looks cool and punk and shit but he's super intimidating," Roman explained. Logan nodded and hummed.

"Virgil? Do you know anything about him?" Virgil shifted slightly and frowned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I kind of know him, I guess," Virgil mumbled. When Logan and Patton looked at him in question, he added, "I'm pretty sure he's the biggest homophobic dickhead in the school, he's always trying to break up gay couples by lying to them. Or so I've heard." Roman scowled. 

"I swear to god if he ever hurts one of you, or me, ever again, I WILL beat him up." Patton looked up suddenly.

"Woah, Roman, it's okay babe. We don't want you getting into trouble." Logan nodded his head in agreement.

"It would be extremely inconvenient if you were to get into trouble, because it means we would get to spend less time with you," he added with a blush. The others 'awed' just as the bell shrilled, signalling the end of lunch.

"So I'm driving you all to mine this afternoon, right?" Roman asked. The others nodded, Patton grinning as they all stood up to leave.

"I can't wait to meet your parents! And see your house! I bet it's wonderful!" Roman smiled cheekily.

"You'll love them and the house, I'm certain of it."

-

The bell rang, signalling the end of classes. Patton immediately stood up, his books in his arms, bouncing excitedly near Logan.

"Come on, Roman's waiting!" Patton whined. He was now just waiting for Logan, who was finishing writing down his notes.

"Patience, dear, he'll only just be leaving class." Patton groaned. The whole class had already cleared the room. "I know what you're thinking, and the halls will be extremely crowded anyway." Patton groaned, kicking Logan's foot lightly. Logan blushed and smiled in amusement but kept his head down.

"I really want to meet his parents though," Patton whined once more. Logan sighed and closed his book gently, neatly stacking his others and picking them up.

"You're lucky I feel the way I do about you, you know," Logan grumbled. Patton beamed and hopped forward, kissing his boyfriend firmly on the lips while cupping his cheek with his spare hand.

"I love you too." Logan looked dazed and smiled lazily.

"Let's leave then." The two left the classroom with a glare from their history teacher. 

As Logan was packing his bag (and Patton was waiting for him once more), Roman snuck up behind him, lifting him up by the waist in a dramatic hug. He spun around with Logan in his arms, while Logan yelled, "PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, YOU MORON!" Virgil laughed from a distance, clutching his stomach as he doubled over. It was quite sight to behold, a quite tall Roman swinging around an even taller Logan. A few stragglers giggled at the sight, while others simply gawked. It was like an out of control monster made out of tall.

"I hate you," Logan grouched when Roman finally released him. Roman stuck his tongue out as Logan slammed his locker shut, grabbing the other's hand and dragging him along.

-

"I'm never getting into a car that you're driving again, Roman," Virgil hissed as he stepped out of the car, shaking. "You fucking drive too fucking fast and it's dangerous!"

"Agreed. Roman, please abide by the speed limits, they've been set for a reason," Logan stated. Roman rolled his eyes as he helped Patton out of the car, sweeping him off of his feet just for the hell of it and running towards the main entrance. Patton, of course, squealed and held on, while Virgil and Logan followed, carrying everyone's bags.

Logan looked up in awe at the sheer size of the house. It was a modern style, the three-story house was painted white and had black gutters and drains. "This is fucking huge," Logan murmured. Roman opened the front doors, also painted black, to a hallway. Somehow the house was even bigger on the inside, yet seemed cosy. There weren't any fancy chandeliers, but it looked... rich. Very rich. Rich as fuck.

"I'll show you all my bedroom firs-"

"Nope! Follow me, my dears, and I shall show you a magical place," Virgil invited dramatically, imitating Roman with ease. Roman rolled his eyes as Virgil took off, mockingly skipping and dancing down the hallway. Logan looked at Virgil skeptically but followed, the others close behind. They walked through the hallways, then down some black wooden stairs into a basement. Virgil turned on the light and...

"A wine cellar? Are you fucking serious?" Logan said.

"As I said when Roman first brought me here; 'Holy shit, you're rich as fuck, what the actual fuck, who the fuck has a fucking wine cellar.'" Patton giggled as Logan hummed in agreement. Roman sighed, exasperated.

"Look, a wine cellar is quite common-"

"IT IS NOT COMMON!" Virgil interrupted. Roman rolled his eyes and started his way back up the stairs. The other three followed Roman back up the stairs. Virgil caught up to him and hugged him from behind, pressing his face into his boyfriend's back. "You know I love you and your stupid rich house." Roman turned around in Virgil's grip and grabbed onto his leather jacket.

"Then I suggest, my dear, you use my stupid rich person coat hangers and take this jacket off. You know what my dad thinks about coats on inside." Logan took his time looking around. They were currently in the living room, themed black and white like the rest of the house. Roman's family had a tv so big that you could probably see something on it from a mile away, along with very comfortable-looking black couches, complete with fluffy pristine white cushions. One wall of the living room was almost completely windows, leading to a massive pool, and beyond that, gardens. Logan spotted a few gardeners trimming rose bushes amongst other plants.

"I see you can see the roses out there. Yeah, my papá runs the most popular flower shop in town, and we love our roses," Roman told him.

"Yet you hire gardeners to do your gardens for you."

"We don't have time to do them ourselves? It's the same with the housekeeping, that's why we've got maids." Roman waved to a lady cleaning the kitchen, who politely smiled and waved back. The kitchen was simply a counter that separated the lounge from itself, with a glass door leading into it.

"Holy fuck," Logan muttered. Roman laughed this time and grabbed his hand.

"Just wait until you see my bedroom," he teased with a wink, making Logan blush and look away.

"I suppose we should do some homework anyway, do you have a study?" Logan asked quietly.

"Only my dad has a study. So no," Roman replied. Roman started up a flight of black stairs, leaving the others no choice but to follow. They soon came to a room with a golden crown painted on the door, the name 'Princey' painted on it in cursive underneath.

"I did that," Virgil stated proudly. Roman smiled fondly as he opened the door dramatically, revealing his bedroom in grand fashion. Patton squealed, immediately falling in love with his bedroom. The maple floor held a large, red, soft-looking circular carpet on top, which in turn had a large king-sized bed with white padded sides and a red blanket on top. Patton ran over and jumped on it immediately, burying himself in the mountain of soft cushions coloured both red and white.

"I love this place!" He exclaimed excitedly, wrapping an extremely soft blanket around him. "The mattress is so comfortable, and the cushions are so nice, and this blanket is the best thing to ever exist, I could just fall asleep right here."

"Patton, we've got homework to do, I don't recommend doing so," Logan stated, placing the others' bags on the floor. He retrieved the text books he needed, along with Patton's, and joined him on the bed. "Is it okay if we work here? Considering there's no desk in this room?"

"Yo Patton, there's a walk-in closet in here," Virgil yelled, making Patton shoot out of the bed and across the room to where Virgil was standing. He opened it and squealed. Inside he immediately spotted a number of sports jerseys and blazers, along with jock-style jackets and shirts. To the right were some darker leather jackets, obviously belonging to Virgil. Underneath, many shelves held an abundance of different t-shirts, shorts and other clothes, all folded neatly and organised by colour. Patton slipped off his grey sweatshirt, leaving just a plain white singlet and denim shorts, and slipped one of the black leather jackets on. 

Virgil gasped and Roman swooned, dramatically fainting back onto his bed. Logan was momentarily distracted but quickly looked at the textbook in his lap, trying to read again. Virgil smirked and whispered something into Patton's ear, both immediately disappearing into the closet. Roman meanwhile rolled onto his stomach, looking at his hardworking boyfriend, concerned.

"You really should relax sometimes you know, Logan," Roman murmured, gently taking one of Logan's hands in his. Logan sighed.

"I can't. I have to keep my grades up because..." he trailed off.

"Because...?" Roman prompted. He sat up and shuffled towards Logan, wrapping his arms around the other's hips.

"Because I just have to," Logan replied with a frown. Roman kissed his jaw gently. "Well," he began, kissing him again, "you don't have to study constantly to get good grades you know. And don't try to say you're doing homework, I know you did it at lunch today." Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You can relax here. I don't know why you think you have to study constantly, but when you're here, I'm taking that pressure away from you, okay?" Logan nodded as Roman gently shut his textbook, throwing it onto the floor haphazardly. Roman pulled Logan's hands up to kiss them along the knuckles.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Virgil shouted. Roman and Logan looked up at Virgil, who had just come out of the closet.

"Ha- you just"

"Yes Roman, I know, I just came out of the closet. Hilarious. Anyway, I have got a masterpiece to show you. Patton!" On queue, Patton also stepped out, dressed in the same leather jacket and denim shorts, except this time, he had a grey singlet on along with black high heel boots. Along with all of that, it seemed that Virgil had put his turquoise hair up in a quiff.

Roman was was in awe, silently thanking himself for keeping Virgil's jackets, and for buying amazing shoes. Patton blushed, unused to wearing such... edgy clothes.

"This feels weird,” Patton stated. Virgil grinned.

"Well, someone certainly seems to love it," Virgil teased, referring to Logan. Logan was blushing a deep red colour and was covering his mouth with his arm.

"Someone has a crush," Roman sang, elbowing Logan in a teasing manner.

"He's my boyfriend," Logan muttered. Patton laughed.

"You know it."

-

"Roman! I'm home!" A man yelled from downstairs. Roman immediately leapt up from his bed, where the four were watching tv together, and ran downstairs. Virgil left the bed too, and said,

"Come on, you two, it's about time you met one of Roman's parents." Logan climbed off of the bed, only to have Patton jump on his back.

"Fucking hell, Patton, some warning next time?" Logan grunted, holding onto Patton's legs. Virgil looked at them nervously.

"Please don't fall down the stairs." Logan rolled his eyes, brushing off Virgil’s concern. He followed Virgil out of the room and downstairs, where Roman's dad was enthusiastically talking about his day with Roman. The man was skinny but short, and had very light brown hair. He wore thin, circular gold-coloured glasses on his face, along with a blue plaid shirt. He looked up, his hazel eyes warm and inviting. He grinned.

"Hi!" He greeted, walking over to them. Logan noticed the slight tone of a Cuban accent. "Roman, why didn't you tell me you had two edgy boyfriends?" Patton blushed.

"Because I don't. Trust me, Patton is the least threatening boy on the planet." Patton blushed even harder. Logan gently let him down, holding Patton's hand.

"Oh, is he the cheerleader? Let me say, I've seen video of you two together and it is amazing!" He exclaimed. "Oh, I'm Matthew, Roman's papá. You can call me papá or Matthew, either works." Matthew hugged Patton. "It's lovely to meet you at last." He looked over to Logan. "I can't seem to remember your name..."

"Logan," the boy in question replied.

"Ah, the giant nerd. I've heard plenty about you!" Matthew hugged Logan too, and Logan glared at Roman. "You're even taller than Roman! I thought that was impossible."

"I told you, he's the tallest person like, ever." Just as Roman finished his sentence, they all heard the door open and shut. Suddenly, another man appeared around the corner, speaking into his phone rapidly. He was an average height and had black hair with hints of grey in it. His eyes were a piercing grey, and Logan was immediately intimidated. He walked up the stairs past Patton and Logan, still arguing with someone on his phone.

Matthew grinned. "That's my husband." Patton looked at Roman in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us your parents were gay?" He asked. Roman shrugged.

"I don't know. I kind of forget I guess." Virgil chuckled.

"Come on, let's watch something together. He'll be a while," Matthew invited. Roman ran over and jumped onto the giant white couch, Virgil following quickly. 10 minutes later, Roman's other dad walked back into the room.

"Um, hi. Are these two your new boyfriends?" He immediately asked, gesturing towards Patton and Logan, who were curled up between Virgil and Roman.

"Yeah. Patton and Logan," Roman introduced briefly, smiling nervously. There was a beat or two of silence, before,

"I didn't know you had two punk boyfriends." Virgil burst out in laughter as Roman muttered 'oh my god'.

"I really need to get out of these clothes."

"No!" Logan immediately protested, before blushing and becoming quiet once more.

"Don't worry, you'll be getting out of them later tonight, one way or another," Roman purred, making Logan punch him in the arm as hard as he could. "Geez, is that all you got? It's going to be easy pinning you down later toni-"

"ROMAN!" Logan screamed, scrambling over the other two and away from him.

"I'm Jacob, call me what you wish. Within reason," Jacob said bluntly. Patton nodded awkwardly. They all sat in awkward silence for about two minutes, before Matthew said,

"You guys can go upstairs if you want." Roman thanked him and immediately got off of the couch, picking Patton up. Logan and Virgil followed quickly, all of them managing to get up the stairs within 10 seconds. As soon as Roman shut the door, Logan said,

"That was the most awkward thing I've ever experienced." Patton agreed.

"Roman's parents are just generally awkward around new people. Matthew can't interact with strangers that well unless he's speaking spanish, which we can't, and Jacob's just used to interacting with either employees, Matthew or Roman. And he's always suspicious of new people. He thought i was going to hurt Roman when he first saw me. It's just the way it works, they're super sweet though." Roman nodded.

"They're honestly great, you'll grow to love them," he assured the other two.

"I'm getting changed," Patton stated. Logan walked over to the bed, picking up his textbook.

"I'm going to study."

"Or, we could all make out until dad's cooked dinner," Roman invited. Logan thought for a moment.

"...for once that sounds better let's do that," he answered quickly. Virgil shook his head a smiled fondly.

Nerds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jay, lisatan and andy for helping me out with this shit and actually motivating me to write (but also forcing me to take breaks). You're all the best <3


End file.
